Soulfire
by LastCorsair
Summary: Blake arrives in Altas for peace negotiations between the White Fang and the Atlesian government, only to find that her soulmate is there. Monochrome.
1. Lambent

Blake stared gloomily out into the approaching twilight as their airship approached Atlas. She'd never been to the northernmost kingdom on Remnant before, and with good reason. Despite every law that was passed, every social welfare program, Atlas was still the kingdom where Faunus got the worst treatment. And it was going to stay that way until the corporate oligarchs that ruled the kingdom in all but name decided it was 'profitable' to change things. "So why am I coming with you again?" she moaned.

Her mother gave a small chuckle. "For the thousandth time, you're here for two reasons. One, you're a living symbol that it's possible to leave behind the violence of the White Fang. 'Imagine, if someone was once partnered with the infamous Adam Taurus can give it up, then just about anyone should be able to,'" Kali said, with such a ludicrously arrogant fake accent that Blake couldn't help but give a weak smile. "And second, your father and I have just gotten you back. We... we want to spend time with you, get reacquainted with our daughter." She reached out and gave her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. "I know things are tough for you right now, but they're going to get better, trust me, Blake."

"I know, it's just... what if we're wrong about this, about trusting the Atlesian government?" Blake's amber eyes turned back to the coast of Atlas, just barely visible on the horizon. "They've gone back on their promises before."

"That's true, but this time they're matching words with action. Half of the board of Ciera Bank is already in jail, and the rest are turning on each other." Kali shrugged. "Well, if we are wrong, at least we'll be in good company, won't we?" She hugged her daughter close, laughing.

Blake couldn't help herself; her mother's mood was contagious. She pulled her mother close, laughing with her, but deep inside, she couldn't help but feel a lingering sense of dread. "Okay. We've still got a couple of hours until we land, right? I think I"m going to take a nap."

* * *

"Blake, it's time to wake up, we've landed."

The cat-eared Faunus girl stirred, stretching her arms over her head and yawning wide. That nap had been exactly what the doctor ordered. She felt invigorated and ready to take on the world. Bring on the Atlas oligarchs, she'd take 'em on with one hand behind her back. Her mother's voice called out again from the front of the compartmnet. "Blake? Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, mother. I was just stretching. The nap did me a world of good." She stood and hefted the small bag she'd carried onto the airship, making sure Gambol Shroud was securely in place on her back. Her mother and father had both expressed their dismay at Blake walking around armed, but there was no way she was willing to trust the Atlas government that much just yet.

There was a spring in her step and Blake caught herself humming as she made her way to the airship's boarding ramp. That was odd; Blake never hummed. Why was she feeling so happy? Maybe her subconscious had finally worked its way through whatever knot of dread had been weighing her heart down.

As she walked down the ramp towards her parents, she could see them talking to a tall, dark-haired man in an Atlas military uniform. It took Blake a second, but she finally recognized him, General James Ironwood. He had a reputation for being firm but fair, and for not giving a damn whether the people under his command were human or Faunus, so long as they did their jobs well and followed orders. His presence was probably a good sign; it showed that at least part of the Atlas oligarchy was serious about these negotiations.

The three of them stopped talking as Blake walked down the ramp. She tilted her head to look up at her father. "Is something wrong? Is my hair a mess, did someone write on my face while I was asleep or something?"

Her father beamed down at her, a smile that went all the way up to his eyes on his face. "Blake... you're _glowing."_

"I am?" Blake looked down at herself. Sure enough, there was a lambent pale blue glow flickering across her body. She looked back up at her father, an uncharacteristically goofy grin on her face. _"I'm glowing!"_ Blake shrieked, throwing her arms around her father, tears of joy welling in her eyes. Her mother laughed and moved in to hug both of them.

"It does look like congratulations are in order. I take it this is your first time in Atlas? Otherwise, you probably would have found your soulmate sooner." Ironwood's face bore a smile now, softening his normally hard features. "I remember when I found mine; we were both adults, with our own careers that keep us apart most of the time. You're fortunate to find yours young like most people do."

Blake nodded jerkily, fighting to calm herself. Not everyone had a soulmate, or at least most people didn't find theirs, and the phenomenon was poorly understood. The glow—soulfire, as it was known—was the obvious, physical manifestation; it would grow brighter as the two of them closed the distance between them. "R-Right. First time in Atlas." She glanced over at her parents, a weak smile on her lips. "I guess I'm going to be pretty distracted, at least for a day or two."

"That's fine, dear. This is important on a personal level. I wonder what he's like," Kali mused, sliding an arm around her husband's waist. "Hopefully he suits you as well as your father suited me."

"You and dad? You never said." Blake shook her head, chuckling. In hindsight, it should have been a little obvious, given how well her parents got along.

"It's not something that comes up often in conversation," her father replied, still smiling happily at her. "But yes, your mother and I are soulmates. We'll have to arrange a car for you tomorrow, and maybe someone who knows the area to help you find your way around."

"I might be able to help with that. I know Atlas pretty well; I used to live here, after all." A familiar voice came from the shadows of the landing pad as the speaker stepped into the light.

"Ilia!" Blake whooped with joy, running to hug her one-time friend. "Look at me, look at me! I'm glowing, my soulmate's somewhere around here, isn't it wonderful?"

"I noticed." Ilia's voice was a little sad, even as she smiled and returned Blake's hug. "I'm happy for you, Blake, even though... " Ilia shook her head. "Doesn't matter now. What does matter is that your soulmate's here, and I'm more than willing to help you find him." Ilia tilted her head at Ironwood. "That is if the Atlas military doesn't mind an unrepentant member of the White Fang running loose around Atlas City?"

Ironwood nodded his assent. "The arrangement worked out between the White Fang and the Atlas government still stands. You, personally, aren't on the list of people whose activities we're monitoring, Miss Amitola, so you are free to help Blake search for her soulmate. In fact, I'm personally going to help you a bit. There's a small device that's worn on the wrist that measures the soulfire, helps you figure out when you're getting closer. I'll get you one."

"So you can track us?" Ilia replied with a snort. "I don't think so."

"They're actually fairly common. Some overly romantic people buy them just on the off chance they'll pass close enough to their soulmate to set off the soulfire." Ironwood's face grew stern. "And you should remember, Miss Amitola, that I'm one of those who was pushing for these negotiations. I'm tired of burying the dead, human and Faunus. I have too many ghosts to appease."

* * *

True to his word, Ironwood had marched into an electronics store, bought the soulfire meter and handed it over, still in the package. "I'll admit I'm being a bit of a romantic about this, but good luck. And please, introduce me to him when you've found him."

The vehicle Ilia had was a rental SUV, not the most inconspicuous of vehicles, but stealth wasn't their mission after all. They drove around Atlas City for a while, before they figured out that Blake's soulmate wasn't in town, but instead north of it.

"So, um, how have you been?" Ilia said as they drove north on the road leading out of Atlas city.

"Good."

Ilia's gray eyes flickered toward Blake for a moment before turning back to the road. "Blake, I know you're pretty focused on the whole soulmate thing right now, but we could be at this for a while. We might not even find them tonight, okay? Actually, probably not tonight. It's already pretty late," she added, glancing at the time. "So can we talk, just to pass the time?"

Blake leaned back in her seat, staring out the window into the darkness. "Fine. But... not about the White Fang, or why I left? I don't want to talk about that."

Ilia bit her lip in annoyance. That was the one thing she most desperately wanted to ask Blake about. "Okay, fine. How did your parents take it, you coming home?"

"They were happy to see me." A car passed by them, going the opposite direction, its headlights illuminating Blake's face long enough for Ilia to see her wistful smile. "It took some time to work our way through everything, but we're okay now."

"That's good. It's always good to have somewhere to call home."

"Ilia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Blake." The meter on Blake's wrist chirped, letting them know they were moving farther away. Ilia swore softly as she looked for a place to turn around, Blake making a notation on their map. "I'm not mad you've managed to reconnect with your parents. I visited my parents' grave, you know." She turned onto a smaller, secondary road. "Looks like your soulmate's loaded. A lot of big houses up this way, spread out. Should make finding them easier."

"Could be one of the household staff, too. Don't make assumptions," Blake muttered, making another notation on the map.

"Maybe a cute pool boy?" Ilia teased.

"One, this is Atlas, they don't have pools. And two, I hope not, I can't swim."

"Indoor pools are a thing, Blake. And he could probably teach you."

"Fine." They drove for another hour, the silence and darkness broken only by the chirping of the meter and the glow of Blake's soulfire.

A patrol car behind them chirped its siren, starting the pair, and Ilia pulled the car over. "No reason not to oblige them, we're not doing anything wrong, are we?" she said at Blake's puzzled glance.

"Good evening, ladies. What brings you out this late?" The police officer peered around the inside of their car his face calm and neutral, one hand on the pistol at his waist.

"Just-just looking for my soulmate," Blake stammered, making sure not to move too much. She was pretty sure she and Ilia could take this guy if it came down to it, but she figured avoiding a fight was their best option.

Peering closer at her, the officer nodded. "Okay, yeah, soulfire and everything. Chasing fairytales, eh? Just be careful, some of the people that live out here don't take kindly to intruders, and tend to a 'shoot first, and let the lawyers handle questions' approach. And if I may offer a helpful suggestion? If you don't mean any harm, don't bring your weapons. In fact, it's probably best if you call the search off for the night. It's already fairly late, and I don't think rousting your soulmate out of bed is the best way to make a good first impression."

Blake cursed as she realized she was still wearing Gambol Shroud. "Thank you, officer. I forgot I was wearing it. I'll leave it at home next time." _Or at least tuck it out of sight._

"Good idea. And with those ears, you want to be extra careful around here." He gestured off the side of the road. "That's the Schnee place, and I'm pretty sure you know how old man Schnee feels about Faunus. Head home for the night, and be careful in the morning."

As they drove back into Atlas City, Ilia sighed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we figure your soulmate was in the direction of the Schnee property?"

"Unfortunately."

"So, are we hoping for the pool boy?"

"Or some other member of their staff. Because it can't be one of the Schnees, can it?"

"Jacques Schnee is married, obviously, though his wife stays out of the public eye. Rumor has it she's a drunk. And Whitley is too young for a soulmate bond, at least as far as I've heard."

Blake nodded. Supposedly soulmates couldn't bond until you were about fourteen or fifteen. "If it is Jacques Schnee, I'll just shoot myself and get it over with."

"I'll load it for you." The pair laughed as they headed toward the rented townhouse where the Menagerie delegation was staying.


	2. Amber

"You can't do this! You have no right!" Weiss knew she was half a step short of ranting, but there was no way she was going to let this happen.

"As your father, I have every right." Jacques Schnee leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together and leveling his gaze at his daughter. "I have a responsibility to this family and to ensure the future of the Schnee Dust Company. I have indulged this... barbarity for far too long. Your combat training is coming to an end, and instead of attending Beacon Academy, you will attend college here in Atlas to get a degree in business. There will also be an internship with the company, so you can learn more about the specifics of how Schnee Dust operates."

Weiss fought to regain her composure. Inside, she was seething. How _dare_ her father do this to her? She had met every challenge, passed every trial, even... Weiss fought to keep her hand from her cheek, trying not to touch the scar that was a reminder of her father's 'final' test for her before she departed for Beacon. _Lying bastard,_ she thought to herself as he sat behind his desk, staring coldly at her.

Around her, her father's office was decorated with the trophies of his successes as the head of Schnee Dust. Awards given to him for his generosity and photographs of him with various powerful men stared down at her, judging her for her defiance. Weiss fought off a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. "Fine. I assume you've made a selection as to which school I will be attending?"

Her father nodded. "I have a list of several schools which are good candidates. I will inform you when the final selection is made."

Weiss nodded and left without saying goodbye properly, a small act of defiance, but the only one she could manage right now without screaming at her father.

She walked slowly down the halls of the Schnee home to her suite, hating this prison, this monument to her father's power and arrogance more and more with every step. Nothing was here to be used, to be appreciated, really. It was all here to remind everyone how important Jacques Schnee was. And now Weiss, who had spent years working to escape this place, was going to become one more prisoner, and, in due time, jailer for the next generation of Schnees. _Thus dies any honor to be found in the Schnee name._

Weiss walked down the hallway to her room, head held high, wedge heels clicking softly on the tile floor. She would sooner burn in hell than let him or anyone that might report to him see her broken. Shutting the door to her suite behind her, Weiss mounted the steps toward the upper section of her room, stopping in front of her bed. She took a slow, deep breath before letting out an impressive bloodcurdling scream of rage.

Weiss laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, her mind in a whirl before anyone disturbed her. "Miss Weiss, are you all right?" Klein's voice came from the doorway, hesitating before he stepped further into the room.

"No, Klein, I'm not all right. Come on in." As Klein shut the door behind himself, Weiss sighed, not bothering to get up from her bed. "This afternoon my father informed me that I will not be attending Beacon Academy, that instead, I will be attending college here in Atlas for a business degree, and also taking an internship with the company."

"But what about all your train—oh my." Klein's voice trailed off in a whisper as he came into view of Weiss lying on her bed.

"Apparently my father has indulged my 'barbaric' training long enough. And what are you staring at, Klein?" Weiss sat up on her elbows, looking at the man who had effectively become a second father to her.

"Miss Weiss, you're _glowing."_

The white-haired girl lifted a hand into view, watching the amber glow coruscating around her arm. "Oh. I hadn't noticed. Well, that does complicate things, doesn't it?"

"Complicate things?" Klein blinked. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Weiss stood and walked to one of the darker corners of her room, examining the glow surrounding her. "If this is soulfire, that means that my soulmate is now reasonably close to me. Somehow I don't think my father is going to let me go looking for them, do you?"

Klein shook his head sadly. "No, I don't really think so. Too much chance of you taking up with someone he hasn't approved of. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have to run away, obviously." Klein stood there in shock as Weiss began to dance around the room laughing, amber soulfire trailing behind her. The effect was rather pretty, he thought. "There isn't time to plan my escape properly, so I'm just going to have to grab a briefcase full of money and run off in search of my soulmate. Father's bound to find me fairly quickly, obviously, but if I can find my soulmate first, that may give me a chance." She stopped, and when she looked Klein in the eye he could see a steely cold resolve in the depths of her normally placid pale blue orbs. "It's an interesting legal fact that the bond between soulmates is well-recognized under Atlas law. Once I find my soulmate, legally my father can't keep me away from them. They can even demand visitation rights in a court of law, and my father would have to grant them."

"I... didn't know that."

Weiss shrugged. "One of my tutors was obsessed with soulmates and soulfire. Even went so far as to carry one of those soulfire meters everywhere he went, hoping to find his match. I wonder if he ever found them?" She looked at Klein, tilting her head. "Speaking of which, can you get me one of those meters? I suppose it might be useful, once I've made my escape."

"Right away, Miss Weiss!" Klein smiled.

"I just hope my soulmate is someone understanding." Sorrow crept across Weiss's face as her eyes landed on a family portrait hanging on her wall. "The best chance I have now is that they'll be willing to help me escape my father, live a life of my choosing. The Schnee name meant something besides greed and cruelty once. It will again if I have anything to say about it."

"I'm sure you will, miss."

* * *

Weiss managed to avoid from her father until the following afternoon. He stormed into her room, a scowl affixed to his face. "I don't care what your excuse, is, Weiss, unless you are dying, you will come when I call you."

She stood from her desk, her arms spread wide, a sappy grin plastered on her face. "Father, can't you see it? Isn't it wonderful? I'm glowing! I'm glowing, and it's soulfire! That means my soulmate is nearby. I need to go find them!"

Her father's face darkened. "An inconvenience. I will not have you going off chasing fairytales. You will remain here, at home, in your room, until this goes away. I will make sure the staff knows it is in their best interest to keep this to themselves."

"It's not going to 'go away,' that's not how this works. I'm going to keep glowing like this until I find them." A slight exaggeration, but in a good cause, she decided.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to allow you to go off looking for this alleged 'soulmate' of yours. Obviously, this phenomenon has affected your mind. If it continues long enough, it' will make you unable to take your place as heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

"You can't just lock me up in here! I'm not ill, and I haven't done anything wrong! Someone is out there, waiting for me, looking for me and I have every right to go looking for them!"

 _Slap._ The sound rang out in the room as Weiss reeled back from the blow. "I don't care about this 'soulmate' nonsense, or what you think you have a ' right' to.. I am your father and you will do as you as you are told! I am looking out for this family and the Schnee name."

Weiss stumbled, her confidence shaken. She'd seen her father enraged before, but this was the first time he'd actually _struck_ her. She reached up a hand to touch her cheek in disbelief as her father continued. "I think I've placed too much faith in you, allowed you too much freedom. As of now, you're renouncing your claim to the Schnee Dust Company. Whitley will be taking your place as heir. I'll have the papers prepared for you to sign."

Weiss shakily met her father's glare with one of her own. No sense in half-measures. "A-And what if I refuse to sign them?"

 _Slap._ This time Weiss staggered back even further, collapsing against her desk. "Don't even think about refusing. If you do, I'll have the papers drawn up to declare mentally incompetent. Then I can do whatever I want, and nothing you can say or do will be able to stop me."

Weiss stood there, slumped up against the desk until her father left the room. Then she reached over and turned off the audio recorder on her scroll. When her father came in, she'd been updating the log, both written and verbal, of the readings on her soulfire meter. There was no way she wanted a record of what came next.

That done, she threw herself down on the bed, sobbing. It was worse than she could have imagined. Weiss had feared her father's reaction to finding out about her soulmate, but there was no way she'd expected it to be this sudden, or this bad.

* * *

Eventually, Weiss rolled herself on her back with a sigh. Right, feeling sorry for herself was over, time to reassess.

Her objectives remained much the same: Freedom, and an escape from her father's influence. Preferably with her soulmate, assuming the two of them proved compatible, or they could come to an understanding. Alone, if neither of those proved true. Weiss had been alone for years, she could be alone again.

What were her assets? Her combat training, obviously. The fame she held as a Schnee might be useful, but that might also be a hindrance if she needed to escape notice. Klein was loyal to her, but that loyalty went both ways. She knew he'd gladly help her escape, but there was a limit to how much danger she was willing to put him in. Klein had earned her respect a long time ago. In terms of hard assets, she had her weapon, Myrtenaster, a generous supply of Dust, plus the contents of the case in her closet. More than that was a danger to assume; she might have to move fast and light, with only what she could carry.

Liabilities came to mind quickly. The sheltered upbringing she'd had at Schnee manor had left her ill-prepared to survive on her own. At this point, every possible escape she could foresee left her completely cut off from the family fortune; Weiss would be completely destitute, dependent on whatever her soulmate or any other allies she could find would provide.

The problem boiled down to its essentials, Weiss stood up and opened the door to her suite. Two guards stood there, regarding her stoically. The one on the left coughed as he stood in her way. "Miss Weiss, your father has left strict instructions. You are to remain in your room until he says otherwise."

"That's ridiculous! He's making me a prisoner when I have every right to go wherever I want! He can't do this!" Weiss was shouting now; the idea of being a prisoner in her own home was inconceivable!

"We have our orders."

"Look at me, look at how I'm glowing. It's soulfire, you dolt! That means my soulmate is nearby, and I want to go looking for them!" Weiss waved a glowing arm in front of him to drive her point home.

"Your father doesn't think it's genuine. He says something has gone wrong with your training, affecting your Aura and your mind. Hopefully, the effect will only be temporary. He's making arrangements for you to see specialists now." The guard spread his legs and crossed his arms, standing squarely in her path. "Please, Miss Weiss, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I'm sure the doctors will be able to handle this quickly."

Weiss snorted. The only 'specialists' her father was interested in her seeing right now were the ones he'd use to justify locking her away. "Fine. I assume your instructions don't prohibit the staff from coming and going? Someone has to bring me food if nothing else. Or am I to starve to death?"

The two guards looked at each other with a shrug. "I guess that's okay."

"Fine." She closed the door and pulled out her scroll, sending a message to Klein: _I need to see you in my room at your earliest convenience._

[break]

Weiss stared into the sunset, the remnants of a picked-at dinner sitting on her desk. The chef had prepared one of her favorites for her, a dish she normally devoured with relish, but tonight she found herself lacking any interest in it.

Her eyes lifted to the barely visible line of trees that marked the edge of their estate. Just yesterday morning, those trees had served to shield her family from prying eyes and unwanted visitors. Now they were bars on an opulent cage she yearned to escape with every fiber of her being.

A flicker of light past the treeline caught her attention. A pale blue glow, barely visible through the trees, and yet it caught her attention, calling to her. Was it her soulmate, seeking her out? Weiss pressed a hand against the window, trying somehow to call out to the person on the other end of that tenuous connection. _Help me,_ she whispered, pleading. _Help me leave this place. Help me escape the living hell that is my family and this home that has become a prison. Help me._

The light flickered and disappeared. Weiss slumped against the window, spent. It had probably been her imagination anyway. How in the hell would anyone get close enough to the house for her to see their soulfire without getting caught by the guards. They'd have to be a ninja or something equally ridiculous. Certainly, the soulfire itself would complicate any possible approach.

One more day, she thought. Tomorrow night her father was supposed to be hosting a reception for the Menagerie and White Fang delegations, to 'show his support for the negotiations.' What a laugh. The only thing he supported was lining every member of the White Fang up against the wall and having them shot. But the reception should serve to cover Weiss's escape very nicely.


	3. Contact

"So you're sure they're somewhere on the Schnee property?"

Blake, Ilia, Kali, and Ghira sat in the downstairs sitting room of the Menagerie delegation's rented townhouse. Outside, Blake could hear the shouts of protesters and demonstrators, some supporting the peace talks, others shouting against it. She had no idea which side was 'winning' or even how you figured that out. Blake nodded in response to her father's question, looking down into her tea. Ilia spoke up, trying to help her friend over her discomfort. "We drove all around the Schnee property, even got stopped by the same cop twice. I think he thinks we're casing the place or something by now. Which I absolutely was not," Ilia added at a questioning glance from Blake's father. "The further we get from the Schnee place, the weaker the soulfire gets. Not sure, but I think they might even be in the main house or at least near it."

Ghira grunted, his face grim, and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Getting you near them will be a challenge, then. Are you sure you want to see this through, Blake? You could be setting yourself up for a huge disappointment."

The cat-eared girl sighed, then nodded. The question was so ridiculous she couldn't believe her father could ask it. After a day the urge to find her soulmate was overwhelming. Was it the bond between them, pulling them toward each other, or something else? Blake wasn't sure. "I need to find out, one way or another. Whoever he is, I need to meet him, at least once. It's either that or go around glowing for the rest of my life, right?"

"Then I think I need to make a call, and you're going need a dress..."

* * *

Weiss spent the day of the reception in preparation for her escape. She started with as thorough a maintenance of Myrtenaster as she could manage; trapped in her room, she was limited by the tools available but it would have to do. Next Weiss pulled the case from her closet and inventoried the contents carefully, double-checking that nothing on the list was missing. The white-haired heiress might never have heard the words 'bug-out bag,' but she was familiar with the concept.

Clean underwear and socks were an obvious given; Weiss could wear the same outer clothes for days if necessary (she'd done it before, during training), but socks and underwear needed to be changed more often. Next was cash, in a variety of denominations. If she was on the run from her father, the last thing Weiss needed to do was leave a trail of credit card charges leading straight to her, assuming he didn't cancel the cards outright. A supply of Dust of various types was also essential. Her father was unlikely to take her departure well by any standard, and she might find herself compelled to literally fight off whatever mercenaries or security forces he mustered to send after her. Other survival necessities were checked next, and she snapped the case shut with a satisfied smile. All there was now was the waiting.

Her father came to see her around mid-afternoon, as final preparations for the reception were underway. Weiss's eyes glanced up from the book she was pretending to read for a moment, then back down, barely acknowledging his presence.

Jacques Schnee humphed. "You should greet someone properly when they enter a room, Weiss."

Continued silence was her only response, and Weiss's father sighed. "Very well. I don't have time to discuss this with you right now. Stay in your room during the reception and I'll deal with you later." He turned and left, storming out of the room.

Weiss held her composure for a solid five minutes after her father's departure, before bursting out into peals of maniacal laughter. 'Deal with her later,' would he? Not if Weiss Schnee had anything to say about it. Time to make some noise.

* * *

Blake couldn't suppress a shiver as she stepped out of the limousine. The Schnee Dust Company had a reputation for treating its Faunus workers even worse than most Atlas companies did. She and her family were definitely walking into the Beowolf's den this time. And for what? A hope that the Atlas government would actually honor any deal they signed, stop treating Faunus as second-class citizens? Slim chance there.

For now, Blake would focus on a slightly different and probably more attainable prize: finding her soulmate. Maybe whoever it was would give her the strength to see this through to the end.

" _Ilia?"_ Blake sub-vocalized, hoping the chameleon girl was in position. She hated using throat mikes, but sometimes they were damn handy.

" _In the main ballroom, with Sienna Khan,"_ her friend replied. _"Nobody glowing in here. Looks like your hunch of one of the staff is on the money."_

" _Yeah. So what does Sienna Khan think of you moonlighting with us?"_ Blake asked, stopping to take in the tawdry display of wealth and power that was the Schnee family home as her father helped her mother out of the limo.

" _She's fine with it, as long as your father remembers he owes her a favor for this."_

" _My memory may be getting rusty, but doesn't_ she _owe_ me _a few favors?"_ Ghira's voice even managed to rumble over a throat mike. _"I seem to remember having to vouch for her good behavior several times when we were setting up these negotiations."_

* * *

Weiss watched as the parade of limousines rolled up to the front doors of the home that had become a prison, each one stopping only to disgorge its passengers before dutifully trundling off towards the parking area. Not that the drivers of those vehicles would find the Schnee hospitality lacking, of course; they would find themselves well cared for until the time came to ferry their charges home.

She sighed. It was a waiting game; there had to be enough guests present to cover her escape, but still enough guests still arriving that the evening hadn't settled down into a routine. Tricky indeed. Then something caught her attention that made her heart stop.

Stepping out of a limousine was someone wreathed in an incandescent pale blue glow that matched the color of Weiss's eyes perfectly. O _h._ She felt a mix of anticipation and dread run down her spine with a shiver. So now her soulmate was here. Well, either that or the universe had decided to throw a decidedly diabolical coincidence into the works. Either way, it looked like her breakout was about to become a _break-in. I've never crashed a party in my own house before, won't that be a novel experience?_

[break]

Blake blinked as she saw an amber glow in a window. So her soulmate was here, most likely a prisoner of some sort. _"Ilia, heads up. I just saw what may be my soulmate's glow. Main house, third floor on the left of the main entrance as you're facing the front door."_

" _Got it. Main house is going to be a challenge. Are you sure it's them?"_

" _It was amber in color, and your soulmate's soulfire is supposed to match your eye color, right?"_

" _Be careful. If you get caught, the White Fang will get the blame,"_ Ghira Belladonna said as his wife took his arm, Blake falling in behind the two of them.

" _Such concerns for a terrorist. Someone will think you're in league with us."_ Ilia laughed, and Blake could hear ilia whispering in Sienna Khan's ear as she passed on the information. _"Give me a few minutes, and I will seek out your prisoner. Doesn't look like the pool boy, if they're living in the main house._ "

" _No, it doesn't."_ Blake found herself running down the list of potential candidates as they stepped through the main doors to find themselves greeted by none other than Jacques Schnee himself.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming tonight," Jacques said as he shook Ghira's hand. "I have high hopes for these negotiations; if they can cut in half the number of White Fang attacks on my company, it will be worth all the support I've put behind them." Blake snorted, drawing Jacques' attention; the only 'support' he'd put behind these negotiations was not openly trying to sabotage them. "Ah, who is this? I don't believe I know her."

Ghira smiled and laid a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Mister Schnee, thank you for your support of these negotiations. And this is our daughter, Blake. She left the White Fang several months ago and has been invaluable in helping us bring them to the table."

"Thank you for your help, Blake. If we can get more people to follow your example and leave the White Fang to work for peace, maybe this stands a chance. Forgive my rudeness, but are you glowing? Is that soulfire I see?" Jacques Schnee's smile was warm and friendly, but there was none of that in his eyes.

"Yes, it is, sir, although I've had some trouble tracking down my soulmate. Forgive me, but I'm almost certain they're somewhere on your estate, at least most of the time. I don't suppose any of your staff...?" Blake let the prepared line spin itself out of her mouth with a vapid smile plastered on her face. Inside she was seething, and wishing she had Gambol Shroud handy just so she could gut this lying bastard. God knows it would be worth meeting her soulmate in prison to end this monster once and for all.

Jacques shook his head. "None that I've seen, although I'll have a word with my staff just in case. I'd hardly be a good host if I let you leave without meeting each other, now would I?" He laughed. "It could be a squatter somewhere on the property as well; it's quite large, and no matter how much it's patrolled, we do get the occasional Grimm or trespasser making themselves at home. In any case, enjoy the reception and I'll speak to my staff." Jacques Schnee smiled an empty smile at them and gesture them toward the ballroom before whispering in the ear of one of the security staff.

" _Anyone else catch how 'helpful and friendly he was?"_ Blake asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

" _Yeah, he knows something. Maybe his wife's lit up like a Christmas tree right now,"_ ilia answered with a choked-off laugh.

" _Not funny, Ilia. She's not my type, on top of literally being old enough to be my mother,"_ Blake shot back as she stepped through the wide double doors at the ballroom entrance, her amber eyes sweeping the crowd. As Ilia had said, no-one was showing soulfire to match her own, though more than a few heads turned in her direction.

Blake had to admit that dressing up and going to fabulous parties like this had a certain appeal, but it wasn't really for her. The empty smiles, the vapid words, there was very little here with any meaning. It was all for show, to be seen to be one of the right people, with the right opinions, saying the right words. None of these people were willing to do anything that jeopardized their comfortable lives. It grated at her, made her want to rant and rave at them.

* * *

Weiss smiled as she opened the door to her room. Four guards instead of the usual two stood there, and they looked even less happy than usual. "Miss Weiss, you're not permitted to leave your room. Those are your father's orders."

"And if I insist? If I want to, say, join the party downstairs?" Weiss crossed her arms, keeping her hands away from Myrtenaster. She didn't want to appear threatening after all.

"Miss Weiss... our orders are to keep you here, even if we have to render you unconscious to do it." The guard looked distinctly unhappy, and she could see now that they carried heavy stun rifles.

So that was how it was going to be. "Very well, then. It seems as if I have no other option." Weiss shut the door softly, and the guards settled back down to their unhappy watch.

The door exploded, sending the guards slamming into the far wall. Weiss stepped out of the fog rolling down the hallway, Myrtenaster in her left hand, the silver case from her closet in the other, her soulfire a shining declaration of her defiance of her father's wishes. She stopped by one of the guards that were lying on the floor, moaning and trying to rise to his feet. Weiss kicked his weapon out of reach and rested a foot gently on his chest. "Now listen to me. The orders my father has given regarding my confinement are illegal. I have every right to seek out my soulmate, and nothing, _nothing_ is going to stop me. Are we clear? You might want to pass that on to the other guards." She turned and stepped quickly down the hallway, heading toward the ballroom. If her soulmate was one of the guests, that is where she'd find them.

 _I was hoping to handle this quietly_ she thought as the first pair of guards blocked her path. "Miss, return to your room," the one on the left said as they leveled their weapons on her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. It seems to be in need of some remodeling." Weiss faked right, then left, knocking the one in front of her flying with a gravity glyph and swinging her case wide to catch the right-hand guard in the chest. The impact staggered him long enough for her to get past. Weiss had chosen this case for its durability; its usefulness as a melee weapon was an added benefit.

Running now, she came onto the upper balcony of a large room dominated by a statue of a King Taijutu. Here half a dozen guards or so had tried to set up an ambush, catching her in a crossfire. Weiss called up glyphs to shield her from the blasts while her mind furiously sought an exit. She didn't need to fight the guards, just get past them. There! Weiss called up more glyphs under her feet, catapulting herself off the balcony an onto one of the statue's heads, then back onto the balcony above and into the hallway beyond, knocking a guard flying with a gravity glyph as she ran headlong down the hallway beyond. _Almost there..._

* * *

"Mister Belladonna? Forgive me, I'm Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy. I'd like to talk to you for a moment, if I may." A silver-haired man whose untidy outfit didn't quite fit with their opulent surroundings, Ozpin had a kind face. Blake decided she liked him, at least on the first impression; his smile reached his eyes. He shifted his cane to his left hand to hold his right out to her father.

Ghira shook Ozpin's hand with a smile to match Ozpin's own. "Professor, it's nice to meet you. What can I do for the headmaster of one of the most famous Huntsman's academies on Remnant?"

"Actually, it's more a matter of what I may be able to do for you. Right now, Menagerie has no major Huntsman's academy of its own, and I propose we do something about that. As headmaster of Beacon, I have some discretion regarding financial aid for qualifying students. I'm proposing that we set up a scholarship for aspiring Huntsmen from Menagerie. Their training would be fully funded by the school, provided they agreed to work in Menagerie for, let's say five years, once their training is complete."

Ghira grunted. "Not a bad proposal and I'd like to sit down and discuss it with you at some point. We might also extend that scholarship to students from the kingdoms that agree to come work in Menagerie. We've been too isolated for too long; it's time Menagerie connected with the rest of Remnant."

"Far past time, I think." Ozpin's eyes turned toward Blake, and he smiled at her over his spectacles. "And how are you doing, young lady? How are you doing finding your soulmate?"

Blake blinked. "How did you-?" Silly question, she had to be lit up like a bonfire right now.

"You're far from the first person I've seen lit up by soulfire, seeking their soulmate. Soulmates are more common among people that have their Auras unlocked, so it's not unusual to have people connect during their time at Beacon. When the new students arrived for their first day last year, I had a new student connect with a father who was dropping his daughter off for her last year of training. That was... interesting I think is a good word. I wish you luck."

Blake stood there, thinking while her father and Ozpin set up an appointment to discuss Ozpin's suggestion. She'd been assuming her soulmate would be about her age, but was it really possible that her match would be a lot older than her? The idea of her arm-in-arm with someone her father's age filled her mind, and Blake shook her head. No telling what her soulmate would look like until she met him.

A commotion on the upper balcony drew her attention, and Blake looked up to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

Weiss's lungs were burning now, struggling to take in enough air to keep her running. She was almost to the ballroom now, two, no _one_ more hallway to go. Desperation drove her onward, and she dodged around a server carrying a tray full of glasses of champagne, mentally offering up the apology she didn't have the breath to speak aloud. Four guards crouched in front of the doors to the ballroom's upper balcony, weapons at the ready, and they started shooting as soon as they could see her clearly, heedless of the chance of knocking the staff in the hallway unconscious. Weiss cursed them as she called up glyphs to block the stunner shots, then sprang for the wall, using a gravity glyph to propel her down the hallway and over the guards.

She burst through the double glass doors, eyes searching frantically across the room for a soulfire glow to match her own.

Blake stood in shock as a glowing figure burst through a pair of doors onto the balcony that ran around the upper ballroom. Since her soulmate hadn't come looking for her, she'd assumed they were some sort of prisoner or invalid, but to have them come to her, now, that was, that was, well it was fucking amazing, that's what it was.

Then her eyes started to pick out details of the figure wrapped in that amber bonfire glow, and her jaw dropped. "No..."

There! Weiss jumped up onto the railing of the balcony, calling up a glyph to ride along the balcony and towards one of the staircases that led down to the ballroom floor. People jumped out of her way, swearing at her, some of them following up their complaint with a laugh once they saw the soulfire glow. Guards burst onto the balcony behind her, shoving their way through the crowd, with more coming in on the ground floor. She'd have to move fast to reach her soulmate before getting swarmed by the guards.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Weiss called another glyph into existence, launching herself into the air and flipping into the air to land in a clear space next to the other soulfire glow.

She stood and composed herself, not daring to look and finally find out who her soulmate was just yet. "I hope you will forgive my disruption of the festivities," her vocal training carried her voice across the crowd, "but there was someone I simply needed to meet." Now Weiss turned to face her soulmate, and her heart stopped.

 _Oh my god, she's..._ "Gorgeous," slipped out of Weiss's lips, barely a whisper, and she didn't care if it made her sound foolish, it was true. The woman standing there was taller than Weiss, even with her heels, with jet-black hair that fell all the way to her hips and feline ears twitching at the top of her head. _Oh, she's a Faunus. Father will be furious. I don't care, she's absolutely fucking gorgeous and she's mine if I can prove myself worthy of her._

Blake couldn't help but stare herself. She'd seen pictures of Weiss Schnee before, but either they didn't do the other young woman justice or it was the soulmate bond making her see the woman in a different light. How the did one of the most notorious racist assholes in Atlas father such a, a, an _angel_ made flesh. _Wait, I'm not gay. But this girl, wow, holy fuck._

The two of them stared at each other for an eternal moment as the crowd watched in silence. Weiss spoke first. "Hello," she said, a bright smile on her face. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." The spell broken, Blake shook her head to clear it. "You're Weiss Schnee, and how in the hell are you my soulmate?

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know, any more than I know how you're my soulmate. It's like gravity that way. We know it's there, how to measure it, but not how it works."

"I-I can't, I'm not gay, I'm a Faunus, and, and-"

"I think you're one of the most gorgeous people I've ever met, human or Faunus. And as for the other," Weiss drew a deep breath before continuing on. "I don't feel I deserve you, and I won't ask you to do anything against your will. All I'm asking is a chance to win you over."

"Even if I wanted to, there's still no way you're my soulmate." Blake shook her head with a frown. "I can't accept it."

"Well, there is one empirical way to find out." Ozpin stood off to one side, regarding the black-and-white pair with an amused expression. "The test is simple and has the added benefit of turning off you soulfire. All you have to do is touch each other and complete the bond between you."

"That's it? That's all it takes? And I can walk away from her and be done with this whole thing?" Blake could have laughed, it was ridiculous that it was that easy.

"Yes and no. Yes, that will turn off the soulfire. But no, it won't end the emotional connection between the two of you. I would suggest rather than rejecting Weiss outright, take the time to get to know her before making your decision. She may surprise you."

Blake frowned at Weiss. "I used to be in the White Fang. I've attacked Schnee Dust Company facilities and shipments, fought your employees, hell I was even partnered with Adam Taurus for a while." There, that should scare the spoiled little rich girl off.

"We can... talk about that. Isn't that what the negotiations are about, working to put aside the past for a better future? And I believe my family's reputation speaks for itself." Weiss held out a hand in invitation. "Will you trust me, give me a chance?"

Blake started to take Weiss's hand without thinking about it, but she hesitated. Was this what she wanted? Did she want some random mystical thing deciding who she would love, who she would spend the rest of her life with? "I-" she started to speak, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Jacques Schnee followed by security guards.

"Weiss, end this foolishness, you're embarrassing the family! Return to your room until we can sort this out."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, I blew up my door escaping from the armed guards you had keeping me a prisoner." A murmur started across the crowd, and Weiss drew some small satisfaction from it. Making this messy and public suited her purposes just fine.

"I told you there would be no indulging this 'soulmate' nonsense. I am your father and I will not tolerate this behavior!"

"Or you'll hit me again?" Weiss scowled at her father. "You and this travesty you've turned this family into can go to hell for all I care! I had a chance to find my soulmate, and you locked me up! I am done being your pretty little songbird."

A snarl on his face, Jacques Schnee stepped toward his daughter, bringing his hand up to strike her. Instinctively, Blake blocked the blow, her face a feral snarl to match his. "You are _never_ touching her again," she growled.

"Who are you to tell me what I will do with my own child, you animal-!" A hand grabbed Jacques' shoulder from behind, pulling him away from Weiss. James Ironwood stood there, Glynda Goodwitch right behind him. "I think you need to back down, Jacques. Before I seriously get involved."

"This is a family matter, General, stay out of this."

"I don't think so." Ironwood leaned toward Jacques Schnee, his voice low and full of menace. "It became a matter of concern for the Council when you insulted the daughter of the Chieftan of Menagerie in front of a roomful of witnesses. Now the Council has no choice but to become involved." He looked past Jacques at Blake and Weiss, still standing there. "Please, continue. I'll handle him."

Blake looked Weiss in the eye, Amber orbs meeting pale blue. "Did he really hit you?"

"Twice, yesterday. No bruises now, thanks to my Aura."

"What-how-" Blake licked her suddenly dry lips; how to phrase this? "What do you want for the future?"

Weiss cleared her throat. "I've been training to become a Huntress, and was planning on attending Beacon. Then my father called me into his office the day before yesterday and told me that he wasn't going to allow that, that he was forcing me to attend business school to properly prepare me to take my place as the head of Schnee Dust. I'd like to go back to my training if I could."

Blake smiled. "I think I might be okay with that."

Ozpin coughed. "Your letter of acceptance with Beacon is still valid, Miss Schnee. We can work out the financial aspects. And Miss Belladonna is welcome to take the general admission exam, of course. No promises."

Weiss let out a sharp laugh. "I just realized, in all the excitement, I still don't know your name."

This time it was Blake's turn to hold out a hand. "It's Blake, Blake Belladonna. What do you say we find out what the future holds together?"


	4. Precipice

Weiss reached out and took Blake's hand, and it was like someone exploded a trainful of Dust in Blake's brain. An incredible _warmth_ spread across Blake's body, starting from that first contact and spreading over every fiber of her being, down to her fingers and toes. Something _snapped_ into place somewhere in her soul, and Blake knew that she'd never face the world alone again, that there was one person who'd always be by her side. The effect faded, and Blake opened eyes she didn't remember closing to find Weiss looking back at her. "That was, that was..." Blake stammered; mere words couldn't describe the sensation.

"Yes," Weiss replied, just as much at a loss for words as Blake. The two of them stood there, grinning at each other like fools until Blake's father cleared his throat.

"I think these two need to spend some time getting to know each other. And I would suggest that this isn't the most private place to do it," Ghira added, looking around at the mixed reactions of the crowd.

"There's no way I'm letting my daughter-" Jacques began, only to have Weiss cut him off with a laugh.

"If you think I'm staying here after the way you treated me-"

"Mister Schnee, I don't know how you handle things here in Atlas, but in Menagerie, we have a healthy respect for the soulmate bond," Ghira rumbled, his arms crossed as he stared down Weiss's father. "Back. Off." He shook himself as he turned to smile at his daughter's new soulmate. "Weiss—may I call you Weiss?—I'd like to invite you to stay with us, at least for tonight. I imagine you and Blake have a lifetime of catching up to do."

"If it's okay..." Weiss glanced at Blake, hesitation in her voice. Blake nodded her agreement, and Weiss picked up her case. "Then, shall we?"

Ghira, Kali, Blake, and Weiss started down the hallway, Ilia coming up behind. "Sienna Khan wanted me to tag along with you, in case there's trouble. She also says the White Fang has weapons in the car, including my whip," the chameleon Faunus said as quietly as she could manage while jogging to catch up. "Nice to meet you. Weiss, right? Hopefully, you don't live up to your family's reputation."

"Ilia!" Blake hissed, even as Weiss shook her head. "It's fine. I think we're both going to have to deal with worst than that. And we'll talk about my father's opinions later. Not here."

No-one barred their path as they made their way quickly and quietly. Even the security guards stood out of their way, one of them going so far as to toss off a quick, "Good luck, miss," in Weiss's direction. Some of the other staff even waved and smiled in Weiss's direction. "You're popular," Ilia said with a frown, as one of the maids bowed in Weiss's direction, the white-haired girl nodding in return.

"I'm not the nicest person, but I'm better than my father or brother. You'd be amazed what simply saying 'Thank you,' on a regular basis will do. These are _people_ , not property, no matter what my father thinks."

"And Faunus...?" Ilia asked, challengingly.

"Later, I said." Blake glanced at Ilia. Why was her friend being so hostile towards Weiss?

They reached the rented limousine without significant incident. Two men wearing White Fang masks were waiting next to the car. One of them handed Ilia her weapon, asking "Any trouble?" under her breath. Ilia shook her head even as she settled the whip into place on her back.

"None. The staff sure likes our little princess, though. What are Sienna Khan's orders?"

"Stay with them until you reach the Belladonna's townhouse. Proceed at your discretion after that."

Once they were safe within the car, Blake watched as Weiss visibly collapsed. She couldn't imagine the stress her soulmate had been under the past two days. Having to hide her soulfire, fearing her father's reaction? Planning an escape on no notice? Fighting her way through her own home to reach someone who _might_ be an ally? Blake reached over and gave Weiss's hand a comforting squeeze, Weiss turning her head to regard Blake with a weak smile. "Thank you," Weiss whispered softly.

"So about that awkward conversation you said we'd have?" Ilia didn't turn her eyes from the window, watching for danger. "Considering you're sitting in a car with four Faunus, including your soulmate, you might want to figure out where you stand on that pretty quick?"

"Four?" Weiss asked, puzzled, making Ilia turn to face her as the chameleon girl shifted her skin, first to green, then red, black, and then back to her normal skin tone. "Oh. My apologies, I didn't realize."

"It's okay, sometimes it's pretty handy, being able to pass for human. Blake can hide her ears with a bow in her hair. That came in handy when we were in the White Fang together." Ilia gave Weiss a menacing grin before turning back to the window.

"I see." Weiss paused to consider her words carefully before continuing. "My family's company has been the target of White Fang attacks for years. I've seen our employees murdered, our facilities bombed, and our shipments stolen. Often, my father would come home furious. You can imagine this made for a very difficult childhood."

"Good," Ilia said, Blake shooting her a glare.

"So yes, I was raised to hate and fear Faunus, and the White Fang. But over the past couple of years, I've started to question that. My father's behavior, his treatment of me, has gotten worse." Unconsciously, one of Weiss's hands crept up to touch her cheek. "It led me to question a lot of things, including _why_ the White Fang hated my family so much."

"That's it? Daddy smacks you around, so you start thinking he's wrong about things? That's all you have?"

"Ilia, there's no reason treat Weiss like that." Blake was getting more and more annoyed with her friend.

"No, she doesn't get it. For years, her family's been cheating Faunus workers out of their pay, cutting corners on safety and endangering our lives. My parents _died_ because your daddy wanted to make an extra Lien, princess. And now you say you've seen the light? You're going to have to prove that, before I believe you, before a lot of Faunus believe you."

"She's not wrong." Weiss's voice was soft in the wake of Ilia's words. "You've got no real reason to trust me, any more than I have to trust you. But right now, I'm choosing to trust _Blake_ , and I'm hoping she'll trust me. I'm not blind to my father's actions, and how they could ruin lives, but I also didn't have any control over them. But right here, right now, I'm matching my words with action.

"Blake, there are things you need to know. Because you're my soulmate, you have specific rights under Atlas law. For example, if I wanted to get married, you could deny me permission."

"What?" Now Ilia was staring at Weiss, her mouth open. "All she has to do is say no, and the wedding's off?"

"Yes. I am also legally required to give her sufficient notice before getting married, and if I got married without telling her, or giving her a chance to object, she can have it annulled on her word alone."

"That's crazy."

"That's ancient tradition, rewritten into modern law. Until recently, once we found each other, were practically married, at least legally." Weiss turned her head from Ilia to look at Blake. "Also, legally, you could have demanded access to the Schnee property to search for your soulmate. Of course, you would have needed a warrant from a magistrate and a police escort, not to mention my father could stall or pull other dirty tricks, but you had the legal right to come looking for me."

Blake nodded as she pulled Gambol Shroud from its hiding place and secured it on her back. "Because denying someone access to their soulmate is against the law, right?"

"Correct. In some ways, it's more legally protected than marriage, because you can choose who you marry, but you can't choose your soulmate." Weiss's eyes flickered between Ilia and Blake for a moment before settling back on Blake. Time to show some trust. "This next thing is rather important. Since our bond is publicly acknowledged and complete, you cannot be barred from visiting me. So if, if, I am compelled for some reason to return to the Schnee home, you have the right to visit me."

"So if your dad gets you back, Blake's your lifeline." Ilia gave a low whistle. "No wonder he was trying to keep you two apart, even without knowing who your soulmate was."

Weiss nodded sadly, turning her head away to look out the window. "She has the right to see me, and if he claims I don't want to see her, she can insist on meeting me anyway, to hear it from me directly, in person."

Ghira's face grew grim. "You've put us in a very difficult position, Weiss. I'd like to help you, but my greater concern is the negotiations with the government of Atlas. Your father could make things very difficult for us if he wants too."

"I know." Weiss shuddered, still looking out the window, not daring to look at the others. "I just... I couldn't stand being here anymore, under his control. When the soulfire started, all I could think about was how to use it to get away from him. I didn't expect..." Now Weiss turned to look at Blake, hesitantly meeting her soulmate's eyes. "I didn't expect you. And now, now the only thing I'm really sure that I want is you."

Blake opened her mouth to speak, then stopped as she realized she wasn't quite sure what to say. "I... understand being in a bad situation, wanting desperately to escape. So I'm willing to help you. But as for you and me... I'm not sure about that yet."

* * *

By the time their limo pulled up to the townhouse, it was swarming with reporters. As soon as Blake stepped out and reached back to help Weiss out, the press surged in like a tidal wave, shoving microphones and cameras at the monochrome pair shouting questions too close together to make them out or even try to answer any of them. Finally, Ghira's booming voice erupted from the car. "That's enough!" he bellowed. "These two have just found each other, and I will admit the circumstances are a bit unusual, but life often is. Everyone, let's give them some space. We'll have more to say in the morning."

Most of the crowd pulled back some, leaving a man in a suit and a white-haired woman standing in front of the guards. "Winter," Weiss whispered, a smile spreading across he face. It was the first time Blake had seen a smile that big on Weiss's face, and she decided then and there that she liked seeing Weiss smile like that."

"Weiss." As always, Winter's voice and manner were cool and reserved in public. Her sister wasn't given to public displays of emotion. "I hear you've had an exciting evening. Is it true?"

The white-haired girl nodded, reaching out to take Blake's hand. "Depending on what you heard, yes. This is my soulmate, Blake Belladonna."

"I heard directly from General Ironwood. There is much to discuss, it seems." Winter's eyes turned to Blake, giving her an appraising look. Then, before anyone could object, Winter pulled Blake into an embrace, hugging the cat-eared girl. Blake returned the hug, surprised. "Thank you," Winter whispered in Blake's ear before pulling away. "Please, try to keep my sister from being so lonely."

"I-I'll try," Blake stammered, blushing.

Behind Winter, the man who'd been waiting with her cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I need to introduce myself at this point. I'm Richard Cobalt, with Atlas Child Services. Since Weiss is only sixteen and given that the situation with her family seems to be... complicated, we felt we needed to involve ourselves immediately."

"You're here rather quickly, aren't you?" Kali asked with a frown.

"General Ironwood called in a favor. I was with my wife for our anniversary dinner. She's rather upset but understands. Shall we step inside?"

* * *

Cobalt nodded as Kali handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you. Now, Weiss, I've seen a video of your meeting with Blake and your confrontation with your father. When did the soulfire start? How long had you been looking for Blake?"

"It started late the day before yesterday. I first noticed when Klein, that's Klein Sabine, he works for my family, came to get me for dinner. I... wasn't actively looking for her yet. I was keeping the soulfire a secret because I was afraid of my father's reaction."

"With good reason, I think. The video of you and Blake's meeting, including your father's reaction, was rather telling. Now, in the video, you allege that your father struck you and kept you a prisoner to prevent you from seeking out your soulmate. Is there anything you can offer to substantiate that?"

Weiss nodded and pulled out her scroll. "There's an audio recording of my father's discovery of my soulfire. I'm sorry," she whispered before playing it.

Everyone sat in stony silence as the recording played. When the first slap rang out, Blake hissed, her hands clenched so tightly her fingernails dug into her palms. After the second slap, Winter's face was _murderous._

Cobalt spoke first. "Well, I think that speaks for itself. I'll have the mansion staff sequestered immediately, including the security staff. We can't have your father interfering with their testimony." He tapped out a brief message on his scroll before continuing. "Send me a copy of that recording if you can, Weiss. Now I've got some other questions..."

After Cobalt had finished his questions and left, Ilia sighed. "I hereby take back what I said earlier. Your dad's an asshole, Weiss. He really set armed guards on your room, with orders to stun you?"

Weiss nodded. "I had to fight my way past them to reach Blake. My entrance to the ballroom was not for show. But I think it was worth it, in more ways than one." She smiled at Blake, who returned her smile and wrapped an arm around Weiss. "I'm here for you," Blake said.

Winter nodded. "I'll speak with General Ironwood about taking some personal leave immediately. Given the circumstances, I think he'll grant it."

Ghira cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for now. Weiss, you are welcome to stay with us for the time being. We'll put you in one of the spare bedrooms, and tomorrow you and Blake can see about getting you some more clothes." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he continued. "Everyone, let's clear out and give these two some space to get to know each other better. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Blake."  
"Dad!"

* * *

"...and that's when I left, ma'am."

Sienna Khan leaned back in her chair, her chin propped up on one hand. "So what do you make of Weiss Schnee, overall?"

Ilia considered carefully before responding. "She's definitely a spoiled rich girl, but there's a fighter inside her. She takes more after what I've read about her grandfather than her father, it seems. We might be able to use her against her father and his company."

"And Blake Belladonna? How is she reacting to this?"

"She seems... confused. Like she's not sure how to react to Weiss. Whoever she was expecting to find when she went looking for her soulmate, it wasn't Weiss Schnee, that's for sure. One minute, she's lovey-dovey with Weiss, the next she's keeping her at arm's length."

"A natural reaction, I think. The soulmate bond doesn't _make_ you fall in love with the other person, but it does give you a push in that direction. Let them decide for themselves about their bond. And what about you, Ilia? How are you holding up? I know Blake was... special to you."

"I... I'm not sure. I'm happy that Blake found her soulmate, but I'm worried about her getting involved with a Schnee, even if Weiss and her father don't get along."

"Mm. I think the best thing for you to to do would be just to support Blake, stand by her and be her friend. I may still need you here for various things, but I'll keep your duties as light as I can. Get some rest."

After Ilia had left, Sienna Khan sat in thought for a while. "So what do you make of this, Adam?"

Adam Taurus stepped out from behind the decorative screen he'd been using to conceal himself. "I think this is a great opportunity to take care of a traitor and do some real damage to the Schnees all in one blow."

* * *

 **Enter the edgelord! Thank you for reading, everyone. Please, favorite, follow, and review, it's what keeps the monkeys banging away at their keyboards.**


	5. Legalities

Blake blinked and tried to sit up at the sudden light in her eyes, only to find herself weighed down by... something? Her mother stepped back from the window, regarding her daughter with amusement. "Wake up, sleepyheads. The two of you have visitors, and they're starting to pile up."

The two of them? Memories of the night before rushed in, and Blake looked down to see Weiss snuggled up to her, like two kittens in a pile. Some thoughtful soul had even draped a blanket over the pair of them. Weiss's hair ornament hand slipped out of place, leaving Weiss's hair spilling across the blanket. Blake reached up with her free hand and brushed some of Weiss's stray hair out of her face, smiling down at her unexpected soulmate. The scar across Weiss's left eye looked relatively fresh, and Blake made a note to ask Weiss how she got it. Last night, when she first saw Weiss, the soulfire washing over her, Blake had thought Weiss was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Now, in the warm morning sunlight, she was sure of it.

Blake sat there, watching Weiss sleep until her mother cleared her throat. "Not that I wouldn't rather leave the two of you sitting there until she wakes up, but I did mention you have visitors, didn't I?"

Sighing, the cat-eared girl shook her soulmate gently. "Weiss, it's time to wake up. We have company."

"Blake?" Weiss lifted her head, staring around blearily at the unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes fixed on Blake's face, beaming down at her, and Weiss reached up with a hand to cup the side of Blake's face. "You're really here, you're really real. I thought... I was afraid..."

"That I was some sort of dream, that I'd be gone when you woke up?" Weiss nodded, and Blake reached up to lay her hand on top of Weiss's. "No, I'm still here, as real as you are." Weiss slid up Blake, her face moving closer to Blake's. Without even thinking about it, Blake opened her lips slightly as Weiss moved in for the kiss.

In its own way, the kiss was just as intense as the moment their hands had met the night before. Not an explosion in her brain, but a gentle warmth, like sitting beneath a shady tree on a sunny day, the person you love most curled up with you, a gentle breeze keeping you cool. Blake moaned, a satisfied rumble in the back of her throat.

Kali cleared her throat, and the two of broke apart, blushing furiously. "I really do hate to break up such a wonderful moment, but there are people lining up to talk to the two of you, especially Weiss." Kali started counting on her fingers. "That mister Cobalt is back, I don't think he's slept, one woman who claims she's Weiss's lawyer, another woman claiming to be Weiss's _father's_ lawyer, General Ironwood, Winter, a blonde woman who says her name is Professor Goodwitch and she says she's here to see Blake, and last but not least, Ilia and half a dozen White Fang standing around outside looking menacing. Plus the ravening horde of reporters who are practically ready to murder each other for a glimpse of you. Maidens know what they'd do if you agreed to _speak_ with one of them. Human sacrifice would probably be involved, I think. Where do you want to start?"

Weiss frowned. "Coffee, a few minutes to wake up properly, and then my sister, Mister Cobalt, and General Ironwood." Kali nodded and went to get coffee for Weiss and tea for Blake.

"I'm sorry," Weiss whispered. "I... I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have presumed..."

"Ssh." Blake laid a finger on Weiss's bottom lip. "I wanted to kiss you too. I think... I think the bond makes us more likely to _like_ each other, to help pull us together."

"I don't think it's that, exactly. I think it helps us know each other, to help ease us over any initial awkwardness. Somehow I just feel I _know_ you, better than I've known anyone before in my life, that I can trust you." Weiss frowned in thought. "Is... is it okay that that that bothers me? I'm not used to trusting people so quickly."

"'It's fine," Blake said, mimicking Weiss's words. "It sometimes bothers me too, sometimes. But we'll work through it together."

"Together," Weiss whispered, and the two of them shared a smile.

Voices in the hallway warned them of approaching visitors, and the two of them scrambled to make themselves presentable. "-and yes, I'm sorry for making you wait, but the two of them just woke up. They were still up talking to each other when Ghira and I went to bed. Honestly, General, I shouldn't have to tell you what it's like when you first meet your soulmate."

"That's true. How are the two of you getting along? Getting used to each other, I take it?"

Weiss nodded. "Thank you, General. We're doing just fine, although I will admit we probably stayed up a bit too late last night."

Behind Ironwood were Cobalt, Winter, and a woman Weiss didn't know. Weiss frowned; who was this unknown intruder? "Morning Weiss. It's been a busy night for me. This is Carmilla Crimson, she's your court-appointed legal advocate, a lawyer appointed by the court because you probably don't have one of your own, at least not one your daddy doesn't control."

Crimson's cane swept in front of her as she felt her way to a seat. "That's correct, as far as it goes. My job is making sure your rights are respected and that you know what your legal options are. If you want, I'll do the same for your soulmate, Miss Belladonna. Forgive me, could Miss Belladonna speak up? I know Weiss's voice from the clip I listened to of your confrontation with your father, but Miss Belladonna's voice wasn't clear."

Blake's eyes went wide. "You're blind!"

"And water is wet, but I'm still qualified to be Weiss's lawyer, and by extension, yours. Mr. Schnee's lawyers are already busily trying to drown the two you in legal paperwork For starters, they're claiming that since Miss Belladonna isn't a citizen of Atlas, you don't have the rights a soulmate would normally have under the law. I spent some time reading up on the law regarding soulmates last night, and it doesn't make any exception for non-citizens. So with your permission, I'll start filing legal motions stating just that."

"That _bastard."_ Weiss hissed, her hand gripping Blake's hard enough to make Blake wince before she eased her grip. "Blake is my soulmate, and deserves to be treated like it."

"So is it my understanding, Miss Belladonna, that you intend to claim the full rights of a soulmate under Atlas law, and that you wish me to represent you in this matter? I'm sorry, but I need to hear you say it; I'm Weiss's lawyer right now because the court said so and she hasn't said otherwise. I'm not yours until you say so."

"Yes." Blake's throat tightened, and she cleared it before continuing. "Yes, I want to claim the full rights of a soulmate under Atlas law, and I want you to represent me in claiming those rights." There, done. The die was cast. Weiss gave Blake's hand a gentle squeeze, and Blake smiled at her, whispering, "Together."

"Understood. Now, I have some legal papers for the two of you to sign, and we're going to have to take some depositions later, in my office. In particular-"

Shouts came from the hallway, answered by Ghira's deep voice. "Even if you do have legal papers to serve Weiss, she has the right to speak with her lawyer in private."

"I don't know how they handle things in Menagerie, Mister Belladonna, but in Atlas, we have a proper respect for the law!"

Weiss jumped up from her seat, stomped over to the door and threw it open. Ghira stood there, squaring off with an older woman whose face looked like it'd been set on fire and beaten out with a Beowolf. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but if you have that 'proper respect for the law' you're screaming about, you'll wait for me to finish consulting with my lawyer. I'll give you a choice: The front hallway, or a jail cell, waiting to be disbarred. "

"Miss Schnee-"

"Hallway or jail cell, your choice." Weiss slammed the door in the woman's face and threw herself down next to Blake, fighting to calm her breathing. After a couple of minutes, Ghira joined them, standing next to the hallway door. "Could you really have her disbarred for this?"

Weiss nodded jerkily as Crimson spoke. "Yes, absolutely. She can insist on meeting with Weiss, but any legal documents she wants to serve us should be handled correctly, not thrown at us while she's screaming at us like a banshee. And she has no right to barge into a private consultation between an attorney and their client. We'll discuss that with the magistrate. Certainly, it may be worth a complaint to the bar association.

"Now, on to other matters. Our first order of business is to legally prove you're soulmates. That strengthens our case in other matters."

"But the soulfire, the bond-" Blake was puzzled; didn't that already prove it?

"Admissible in a court of law, but to really nail it down, it has to be tested in a lab. Harris out there is going to push to have it done in a Schnee company lab, and any other results suppressed. We're not going to go along with that. In fact, right after we're done here, we're going to go get the two of you tested at the same lab the court uses. I wheedled the lab's administrator; we can show up anytime we like today. There's not a huge amount of call for this equipment anyway, so we're basically just paying for the technician's time. And then we'll do lunch."

* * *

Just like Crimson said, Harris screamed bloody murder when informed that Blake and Weiss would be tested somewhere other than the Schnee company lab she wanted. A quick phone conference with the magistrate ended in a compromise: They'd be tested at the kingdom-certified lab Crimson wanted, but Harris got time to come up with a 'neutral expert' to observe the proceedings.

Said expert turned out to be a middle-aged man in a rumpled suit, huffing up to the front door of the lab seconds after them. "My apologies for being late; I got the call in the middle of another scan." Harris just jerked her head for him to follow Blake, Weiss, and the others.

Inside, the scanner proved to be two angled beds, covered in equipment and a console. Ghira crossed his arms with a frown. "So what exactly is involved in this test? Weiss tried to explain it, but I don't think I quite understood what she was saying."

"What we're going to do is run a standard scan of both their Auras, comparing the readings as we go. We're looking for key similarities and differences in the results. Technically we can scan them one at a time and then do the comparison, but doing it in parallel like this gives much more reliable results." The technician waved toward the beds. "Make yourselves comfortable, it doesn't matter who lays on which one. I've got to do final calibrations. For the record, before I begin, are either or both of your Auras unlocked? It affects the calibration."

Blake started to step toward the scanner beds, but stopped, looking at Weiss. "Does it hurt or anything?"

Weiss shook her head as she climbed on the bed. "No, it feels a little strange, but that's all. It's more boring than anything. I've had my Aura scanned before, it's nothing to worry about. And yes, my Aura is unlocked, I am training to be a Huntress."

"Yeah, I saw the video from last night. Like I said, the question's for the record. And you, Miss Belladonna?"

"Mine too," Blake answered, making Weiss glance over in surprise.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

Harris's expert spoke up. "In your experience, do you feel that their Auras being unlocked make getting a good result easier or harder?"

"Mixed bag, really. Means their Auras are stronger, so it's easier to get a reading, but their Semblances can interfere. It does make it take longer. Not as much trouble as when one Semblance is unlocked and the other isn't. " The expert nodded and leaned up against a wall, watching the technician work. "Okay, just lay there and relax and let me and the machine do the work. And try not to think of pink Goliaths."

Blake gave Weiss a puzzled look. What did pink Goliaths have to do with this? Weiss shook her head in a 'don't worry about it' gesture and laid back on the scanner bed

The machine hummed, setting Blake's teeth on edge and making her skin crawl. The technician's off-key singing as the machine worked didn't help either. Finally, the machine stopped and the technician smiled. "Well?" Harris snapped. "Let's get this charade over with."

"No charade, see for yourselves." Paper started spitting out of a printer, and the tech handed out copies to everyone present. "They're soulmates alright. Nice strong echoes in the gamma-six and sigma-three lines, plus secondary factors confirming it."

Harris glared at her expert, who was reading the report in detail. "What about this differential in the eta-two line? Don't you think that's significant?" he asked the technician, tapping the report.

"The eta-two line is where I typically see the difference due to Semblances; to fully test that we'd have to rig them up and have them use their semblances for a while, so I don't see a reason to include that as diagnostic criteria." The expert nodded and kept reading.

Finally, he looked up. "Other than the differential I noted in the eta-two line, I don't see any reason to disagree with his assessment. By a laboratory standard, these two are soulmates."

"Be very sure of that, Mister Roche. Your job could depend on it," Harris snapped.

Roche shrugged. "I stand by my initial assessment. I'll take a more detailed look at this once I get it back to my own lab, and I want a copy of the scanner data, too."

"What would be the result if they had similar Semblances?" Crimson asked.

"Less of a differential in the eta-two line the more similar the Semblances are. I had Weiss and her sister on the table once, testing a new model of scanner. They both showed very similar eta-two lines."

"I see." Harris looked like she'd swallowed a porcupine. "You can expect a challenge to this test on the magistrate's desk by the end of the day. For one thing, how can we be sure this machine is correctly calibrated and maintained? Who checked it?"

The technician crossed his arms, but before he could speak, Cobalt raised a hand. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to include the maintenance logs and copies of the operator's certifications when we submit the results and respond to your challenge. Oh, and one more thing: Miss Schnee would like some of her possessions from the home. Surely the poor young girl can at least be allowed some of her clothing? She can only wear the same outfit for so long, after all." Cobalt gave Harris a wide smile that in no way was sincere. "Or does Mister Schnee want to add neglect to the charge list? A minor charge, compared to some of the others he's facing, but there you are."

"I'll pass the request to Mister Schnee."

* * *

"Now on to other things."

They sat in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Atlas. Weiss was honestly surprised Ironwood had managed to get a table for so many people on such short notice. Weiss, Blake, Cobalt, Crimson, Ghira and Kali, Goodwitch, Ironwood, and last but not least, Ilia were all seated around a huge table.

Cobalt set down the copy of the lab results he'd been scanning. "I'm pretty good at reading these things, and it looks like we're golden. When I talk to the magistrate this afternoon, I'll make sure to mention the clothes, plus other things like your credit cards and scroll, Weiss. He does still have to support you financially, for now at least. But use both of those sparingly till I say otherwise since they're easy for him to track. We'll probably end up getting you a new scroll and new cards on a new account, but later for that.

"Next up is your living arrangements. I hate to say it, but since you're underage, you can't stay with the Belladonnas long-term. It has to be somewhere 'neutral,' legally speaking. Reasonably accessible both for Blake, since she's your soulmate, and your father or his lawyers."

Weiss shivered. "I don't want to see him, or his henchmen."

Cobalt shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it. We have to make you available for depositions and meetings, plus _we_ have to prove you're being well-looked after while you're under the kingdom's care. Slip up, and he might be able to argue custody."

Winter stirred. "I have an apartment here in Atlas, with a guest bedroom. Could Weiss stay with me? The building does have security, and I think it's only a ten or fifteen-minute drive from the Belladonna's townhouse. There's subway access nearby as well."

"Probably. Have to check it out officially, in my capacity as her caseworker, etc., etc."

Goodwitch smiled at Blake and Weiss.. "Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, Professor Ozpin has asked me to remind you that once your legal difficulties are resolved, you will be very welcome to attend Beacon. Since Miss Belladonna hasn't previously attended a combat school, she'll have to take the general admissions exam, but I can administer that myself. That is, of course, assuming Miss Belladonna wants to attend Beacon."

Silence fell as all eyes turned toward Blake. "I-I don't know. I mean, I probably could be a Huntress, if I wanted to, but I'm not sure that's what I want." Weiss opened her mouth, and Blake shook her head. "I know it's what you want for yourself, but I need to decide what I want for me."

"I understand. Still, there's no harm in exploring the option, and with your Aura unlocked, you presumably already have the combat training. Plus it would give you the option of attending Beacon with Weiss if that's what you decide you want." Goodwitch gave the girls a smile. "Although some soulmates do choose to lead separate lives, it's uncommon. And they do make for excellent Huntsmen teams."

"I'll... think about it."

"No rush and I don't want to make you feel pressured."

"Hey, if Blake has a shot at Beacon, can I get one too?" Goodwitch raised an eyebrow at Ilia's interjection. "I mean, my Aura's unlocked, I've got some combat training, and with these negotiations going on, I've been thinking about other options than the White Fang." Ilia shrugged. "Sienna Khan says that if we do 'lay down arms,' most of the White Fang will get amnesty. So I guess I need a 'next,' you know?"

Goodwitch nodded. "A reasonable idea, Miss...?"

"Ilia, Ilia Amitola."

"I don't believe your taking the general admission exam will be much of a problem, Miss Amitola. And it may be possible for other White Fang members to apply to Beacon as well, but that would have to be worked out."

* * *

Weiss and Blake walked the streets of downtown Atlas, shopping bags full of clothing and other necessities for Weiss in their hands. Winter trailed along behind them, giving the two a chance to talk. Blake spoke first. "So I guess it's official, you and me."

Weiss nodded gently. "It's official that we're soulmates. The exact nature of our relationship is... up to us to determine. Ironwood and his soulmate have been together for over a decade, and I don't think they see each other more than a few times a year. All I know for sure is that she lives in Vale."

"So we... so we don't _have_ to fall in love or anything," Blake sighed with relief.

"No, we actually don't, although it almost always happens. But... I will admit to finding you intriguing, and I do want to spend time with you, get to know you."

"Same here. I just... I just don't want this _thing_ deciding something like that for me."

"Neither do I."

They wandered on, chatting in the cooling evening air. Finally, they came to Winter's apartment, and Weiss dropped her bags in the spare bedroom, disappearing into the shower.

Winter fixed Blake in place with her gaze. "So, Blake, I have one question for you: What are your intentions toward my sister?"

"Huh?" Blake's head turned from where she'd watched Weiss disappear. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I asked what your intentions are toward Weiss. Weiss and I... I've always tried to look out for her, once the situation at home began to get tense. And now here you are, a completely unknown factor. I hope you can understand my concern."

"I want... I don't really know what I want yet. I want to get to know Weiss before we make up our minds about things." Blake shrugged. "Last night, when we fell asleep on the couch together, that was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. Being near her... makes me feel calm, safe. That's all I know, right now."

Winter nodded. "Adequate, for now. But if you hurt my sister, the consequences will be dire."

When Weiss emerged from the shower, Blake's jaw dropped. Weiss with her hair down was _stunning._ Her damp hair glistened like it was actually made of spun silver, and Weiss blushed at the way Blake was looking at her. "Sorry, I shouldn't stare," Blake muttered, blushing.

"It's fine." Weiss sat next to Blake, leaning up against her. "I wish we could spend the night together, in an actual bed this time. I... I have nightmares, but last night, I don't think I had any."

"Funny, I was just telling your sister last night was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." An idea came to mind. "Tomorrow, could you show me around Atlas some? I'd like to spend the day with you."

"Spending the day together sounds wonderful."

* * *

 **So where should they go on their 'date?' Suggestions in the comments are welcome.**


	6. Symphonic

_Weiss stirred, not quite awake. A presence next to her sparked an idea in her drowsy mind, and she rolled over, murmuring "Good morning," as she leaned down to give the woman sleeping next to her a kiss._

* * *

 _Thump._

Weiss's head hit the floor and she muttered a dark curse. Of course, Blake wasn't there, but somehow it had felt like she was, just long enough for Weiss to embarrass herself. She propped herself up on an elbow, brushing her hair out of her face in annoyance. At least no-one had seen it. Her scroll buzzed, and she fished it off the nightstand. Weiss smiled. A message from Blake. Then her smile faded as she read Blake's message, _Did something odd just happen?_

Puzzled, Weiss sent back, _Define odd_

The response was quick. _Did you just try to kiss me good morning?_

Weiss laid back on the bed, peering at her scroll. _You felt that? I was half asleep and tried to give you a good morning kiss. I fell off the bed_

Blake: _I wish I'd been there. At least you wouldn't have fallen off the bed for nothing_

 _I'd need a bigger bed._ Weiss looked around the spare bedroom in Winter's apartment. It was most likely the smallest space she'd ever called 'home.' Her _bathroom_ at home was bigger than this! Wait, that wasn't 'home' anymore, was it? _Some sort of weird emphatic link, an effect of the soulmate bond? Maybe ask your parents? s_ he sent to Blake. Weiss's gaze found the shopping bags, still full of the clothes and other things Winter had bought her yesterday. With a sigh, Weiss rose and started putting them away, setting her phone down on the dresser in case Blake still felt like talking. Might as well settle in for the duration.

A satisfied smile came across her face as she folded and put away her clothing. Yesterday had been devoted to legalities and other nonsense; today was the first of her new life.

She stopped, a half-folded top in her hands. A new life, but what did that mean, exactly? Weiss had never felt such freedom as she did now. Today was the first day in a long time she didn't have any appointments, or training, or appearances or... Not that she hadn't had free time, but it had always needed to be stolen from other things.

A message from Blake. _So are we still on for spending the day together? What do you want to do first? This is your town. Should I eat breakfast first?_

Weiss smiled, sending back _How about I cook breakfast for us?_ as she wandered into the kitchen to see what Winter had on hand.

 _You cook?_ was the surprised response she got.

 _Yes, I cook. I am not the world's greatest chef, but I can manage basics._ Weiss's smile turned to a frown as she opened Winter's fridge. Nothing there but condiments and enough forlorn takeout boxes to house a small civilization. _I may have to retract my offer of preparing breakfast for you. My sister's kitchen is extremely poorly-supplied. What kind of person doesn't even have eggs in the fridge?_

 _Someone who doesn't bother to cook because they live alone?_ Blake sent back. Weiss groaned; in hindsight, that answer was obvious. Winter was single, not seeing anyone (as far as Weiss knew), and a workaholic, a trait the sisters both shared. Maybe Weiss could start cooking for Winter, as a way to thank her sister for letting her stay with her?

Weiss sighed and started coffee brewing. At least Winter had that! _Want to meet somewhere? I know some good places for breakfast_ , the white-haired girl sent to her soulmate.

 _Sounds good. Where?_ was Blake's reply. Weiss sent her the address of a cafe that was reasonably close to her sister's apartment and Blake's townhouse, then went to get dressed.

* * *

Blake stepped through the front doors of the cafe, looking around for Weiss but not seeing her anywhere. The host the podium looked up at her, a welcoming smile on his face. "May I help you, miss?"

"I, uh, I'm here to meet a friend, Weiss Schnee?" Blake finished weakly. This kind of place was definitely terra incognita for her. The décor was definitely upscale, if a touch worn, all hardwoods, earth tones, and indirect lighting, giving the cafe the feel of a place that had decided on what its 'look' was a long time ago and didn't give a damn what was chic currently.

The man smiled even more widely. "Oh yes, she called ahead, said she needed a table for two and were we crowded this morning. She hasn't arrived yet, but I can seat you while you wait." He led her to a table toward the back, one that was a bit off to one side. "She specifically asked for a table that would give the two of you a bit of privacy. The host's voice dropped low as he gestured Blake to her seat. "Miss, I probably shouldn't ask this, but I saw the video of Miss Schnee's confrontation with her father. The black-haired young lady, the one that was Weiss's soulmate, was that you? There is a bit of a resemblance, that's the only reason I ask."

Blake blushed. So this was her first brush with celebrity. "Yes, that was me."

"Wonderful. I'll let the staff know if that's alright. Weiss is one of our favorite people to see here, and I'm sure they'll love you."

Blake sipped her tea and surveyed the menu, lost in thought while she waited for Weiss. So she was 'Weiss Schnee's soulmate,' was she? Blake didn't like the sound of that, being an someone's attachment. She'd been there once before, with Adam. Blake had never really felt like his partner, his equal. No, she'd always felt like his inferior, his sidekick. Never again.

She looked up as someone stepped between her and the light, and Blake's jaw dropped. Yesterday when they'd gone shopping for clothes for Weiss, Weiss had insisted on Blake picking out some outfits that Blake would like to see her wear. The cat-eared girl had laughed and gone along with it, picking things that were more her style than the other things Weiss had picked out.

This morning, Weiss had worn one of those outfits. A white denim jacket with a black tank top underneath, combined with white jeans that managed to accentuate Weiss' legs better than a skirt would have. Boots with heels and a backpack slung over one shoulder finished off the ensemble, and the total effect was... stunning. "I take it you like the look?" Weiss asked, smiling as she sat down opposite Blake. "Pants are not normally my style, but I thought I would wear one of the outfits you selected yesterday."

"It looks good on you," Blake muttered, hiding her blush behind the menu. "I wonder what it'd look like if you had your hair down."

"Hmm?" Weiss looked over her own menu at Blake. "What makes you ask that?"

"I, uh, when you came out of the shower last night, and I saw your hair down, it looked... nice." Blake retreated further under the menu, sure her embarrassment must be showing like a neon sign.

"Blake. It's okay if you like how I look, but if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"It's not you, it's me," Blake moaned as she set down her menu glumly. "I just, I mean, I've never been interested in girls before, and then here you are, and every time I look at you, I just... I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Weiss reached out and took Blake's hand in hers. "We're going to work through everything together, remember? If you need to talk about this, we can."

Blake hesitated; yes, she felt an attraction to Weiss, but how much of that was the soulbond talking? Was it influencing her actions, or had it just opened her eyes to a possibility she hadn't considered before? "I don't know where to begin. I... was never interested in women, before you. I've only really been interested in one person before, and he, he turned out not to be who I thought he was.

"I told you I was partnered with Adam Taurus. What I didn't tell you was... I was in love with him, or at least I thought I was. I was enthralled by what I thought was his passion for justice, and it blinded me to his darker side. I tried to get him to see me the same way, but his rage and hate and _spite_ won't let him see anything else. He doesn't want justice for the Faunus, or equality between human and Faunus, all he wants is revenge for everything any human has ever done to any Faunus. I didn't realize that until it was almost too late. We, we were robbing a train, a Schnee Dust Company train, as a matter of fact, and he, he wanted to kill the train crew. No, he didn't care if they lived or died, they were meaningless as long as he got what he wanted. I, I stopped him from murdering the crew, but he got away with the Dust. And that's when I left the White Fang."

It was long moments before Weiss spoke. "And that, on top of your uncertainty about the soulbond, makes you mistrust what you feel for me." Blake nodded, her eyes focused on the cup of tea in her hands, afraid to look up and meet Weiss's eyes.

Weiss's voice was soft and full of pain now. "I grew up craving my parents' approval and affection, every child does. But my father was always distant and disapproving. Nothing I or my brother and sister ever did was good enough for him. Then on my tenth birthday, my father finally admitted to my mother that he only married her for the family money. And my mother has been steadily drinking herself to death ever since." Weiss's eyes went wide. "My mother! I can't believe I forgot about her completely, I need to-"

"Slow down. " Now Blake lifted her eyes to meet Weiss's. "If you go back there to rescue your mother, you'll be putting yourself right back in your father's hands. Is there someone else you can trust to make sure she knows what really happened, hopefully when she's sober enough to understand."

"Klein, Klein Sabine. He's the only person that has access to my mother right now that I'd even come close to trusting to tell my mother the truth."

"Then call or text him, let him know you're okay and ask him to tell her what's happened." Blake gave her soulmate an encouraging smile. "We solve problems together, remember?"

"Together," Weiss replied. She typed out a quick text to Klein, then looked up at Blake. "So, any requests about where we go today? I've got a few ideas, but if there's something specific you'd like to see...?"

Blake shook her head. "When I had free time before, I'd head off to bookstores and libraries. Not exactly date material. I hate the chain bookstores, I like digging through small, independent places. And used bookstores are a treasure trove. I... I didn't have a lot of money to spare. Sorry," she finished, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine. I've never been in a used bookstore, so it will be interesting. Let me see.." Weiss worked her scroll for a few minutes. "Ah, there are several used bookstores nearby. We can rummage through them this morning and that will still leave us plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Blake asked as the server arrived with their food.

"You'll see," Weiss smiled enigmatically.

* * *

The bell above the door dinged as Weiss opened the door to the used bookstore they'd decided to visit first. The woman behind the counter looked up from the books she was sorting. "Welcome to Twice-Told tales. Stories so good, they needed to be told again! Are you two looking for anything in particular this morning?"

"Just looking around. I'm going to be in Atlas for a while, and I'm exploring the city." Blake stopped to look at a display that caught her eye. The cover of one of the books had two women, back-to-back, one holding a staff and wearing robes, the other wearing armor and a shield, a sword in her hand. Flipping it over and scanning the back cover, it sounded like a fairly standard swords-and-sorcery novel, with the added bonus of the two heroines having a 'forbidden love.' She blushed; Blake had always turned away from books like that before, but now, maybe it might be worth reading? Or would it be such overwrought trash as to be no help at all? With a shrug, she decided to take it anyway, figuring it would at least be worth the laugh.

Weiss meanwhile had wandered off in search of something specific. She found the section on dating and relationships and started scanning through the titles. Surely there had to be something on human-Faunus dating? She'd tried looking up information on the internet the night before, and the results had been... decidedly unhelpful. Weiss assumed that there would be social factors that she needed to be aware of, and wanted to avoid any missteps she could.

Aha, here was something! No, wait, that seemed to be a romance novel that had been misfiled. Or at least, if it was a serious book on dating advice, the publisher really needed to reconsider the racy cover.

"Looking for something specific?"

Weiss fought back a shriek as she spun around. The woman from the counter was standing there, looking up at Weiss. She hadn't realized the woman was so short. To hell with petite, the woman was _tiny._ "N-No, not really."

"It's okay, I don't judge." The woman stood up on tip-toe to see if Blake was looking in their direction, then whispered, "Dating's hard enough, it's harder when you're both women. I've got a couple of good books if you need them."

"It-it's not that." Weiss sighed. "She's a Faunus, and I don't want to screw things up. We're soulmates, you see."

"I understand. That's rough, here in Atlas, but it's doable. Take it from me. This might be useful." The woman started to pull a slim volume Weiss had initially overlooked from the shelf, then paused. "Wait. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You're Weiss Schnee, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Weiss answered warily. "What about it?"

"Nothing, I just saw you on the news. I'm Rhone, by the way. And this one's on me." Rhone set the book in Weiss's hands with a smile. "If I didn't help the two of you out, my husband would never forgive me. We both have a soft spot for young love. Is her father really the Chieftain of Menagerie? That's got to make things interesting."

"We're... working things out."

Rhone nodded. "Well, if either of you needs any help or advice, or just someone to share a cup of hot tea with, let me know. Actually, one piece of free advice: Don't play with her cat ears until she lets you. Kind of a given with a lot of Faunus, not playing with their animal feature."

* * *

They spent the morning trawling through several used bookstores, emerging with more than a few treasures. Weiss had to fight the urge to buy Blake every book she even glanced at. First, because she didn't want Blake to feel as if she was trying to buy her soulmate's affections, and second, because while Weiss did have a reasonable supply of cash, her supply of it was sharply limited. Not that Weiss wouldn't gladly buy Blake her own library if she wanted it, but thankfully Blake seemed rather discerning when it came to the books she bought.

They came around noon to the Atlas City Park, buying some Mistrali food from a food cart. Blake looked around the park from their bench as they ate, taking in the people around them. "I'm amazed this is so lush and green. Isn't that hard, here in Atlas?"

Weiss smiled. "A bit, but some rather clever applications of Dust help keep the park warm in winter. I wish they could use more plants from Mistral, but there are limits, I suppose."

"Right. So, what next? You've been playing coy about your plans for the afternoon all morning. I assume it's something extravagantly expensive."

"Yes and no. Yes, the event we are to attend is expensive, but it's free to the people of Atlas City." The white-haired heiress pointed toward a poster featuring a man playing a saxophone plastered on a nearby trashcan. "Today marks the beginning of the annual Atlas City Music Festival. An open-air celebration of music, with performances by groups of just about every sort of music imaginable. They even have a smallish section for EDM, much to the disgust of music purists. So, what's your taste, Blake?"

Blake blinked; she'd seen the people setting things up around the park, but it hadn't occurred to her to wonder what they were setting up for. "I... don't know. I haven't listened to a lot of music for the past few years, and it never really was my thing."

"I love music." There was a reverence in Weiss's voice as she spoke. "I sing very well, I'm told, and I am passably proficient on piano and acoustic guitar."

"I remember that you sing, now that you mention it. I remember hearing it a briefing. The White Fang, uh, they were thinking of kidnapping you at one point. Decided it was too risky," Blake muttered, embarrassed at bringing up her past.

Weiss reacted in a way Blake hadn't imagined, poking her in the ribs with a scowl. "You are not allowed to wallow in your guilt, Blake Belladonna, any more than I am allowed to wallow in the guilt I feel for my father's misdeeds. Yes, you did those things, but you left that life behind. Right here, right now, you are on a scandalous date with your soulmate, the estranged former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. And I hear jazz playing. Come on, that's a good place to start your musical education."

The backpack Weiss had been toting all day proved to have a blanket inside, which Weiss unfolded next to the stage. The pair laid down next to each other, enjoying the performances of the various groups. Blake found that she liked jazz, classical was tolerable, rock was something of a mixed bag, and folk music was definitely not her thing. They got lucky and managed to get a spot right next to the stage for a band called Grimm Tidings that Weiss said was pretty famous. "I'm actually surprised they're performing here today. They usually don't do events like this; it's sold-out arenas for them."

The raven-haired girl shook her head, amused to see the normally composed Weiss fangirling. "And I bet you've been to every concert they've had in Atlas since you first hear of them."

"Actually, no." Bitterness crept into Weiss's tone as she watched the crew set up the band's equipment. "Father doesn't approve of music like this, or events like this music festival. I had to sneak out to things like this and hide my collection of their music. Most of my music collection, now that I think about it."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Weiss snuggled up to Blake, her pale blue eyes meeting Blake's own amber orbs. "That is the past that he forced on me, and I refuse to let him define my future anymore than you should let the White Fang define yours. Our future is just that, _ours,_ ours to make together, no matter what we decide it is. Shared joy is doubled, shared pain is halved. "

"Weiss..." This time it was Blake's turn to kiss Weiss, rather more thoroughly than Weiss had kissed her the previous morning. She opened her mouth to Weiss, giving herself over freely to someone she would gladly have murdered in cold blood six months before. When they broke for air and Blake pulled away slightly, Weiss laid there with her eyes closed, catching her breath. "Blake..." she whispered, need and wonder wrapped up in that single soft word.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, the crowd around them and the sound check on the stage both overwhelming and irrelevant at the same time. Blake spoke first. "Weiss, I, I don't know what I want anymore, but I think, no I _know_ that the one thing I _do_ want is you, with me, no matter what. Right now I don't care if it's just you and me, the soulbond, both, or neither, I'm yours and you're mine if that's what you want."

Weiss smiled and pulled Blake down to her, whispering, "Yes," as she returned Blake's kiss with interest.

This time they pulled apart, and Blake could have sworn they were both glowing again, as wonderful as she felt. A motion in the corner of Blake's, and the pair of them looked over to see a pink-haired woman with a camera in her hands, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm a photographer with the Atlas Gazette, taking pictures of the festival for the paper, and, well, the two of you caught my eye, even before the um, the kiss. I won't use that picture in the paper without your permission, I promise. I'll, um, I'll give you my card so you can call me. Can I, can I get your names?"

Blake looked over at Weiss who smiled and answered, "Weiss, Weiss Schnee, and this is my soulmate, Blake Belladonna."

The photographer started writing that down. "Weiss Schnee and Blake... oh my god, you're Weiss Schnee? My editor is going to go nuts! I can't believe I got the two of you on camera, ohgodohgodohgod..." She started hyperventilating, clutching her head. "I was just supposed to get some crowd shots, and then I get you two. The story of the year and I'm the one who shoots the first candid photo of you two, I've only had this job for like two months ohgodohgodohgod..."

"It's fine." Weiss stood, drawing herself up to her full (not that impressive) height. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, and you were very polite, not intrusive or pushy at all. I think we would prefer you not use the photo of us kissing, at least not for the story about the festival. This is about the music and people enjoying the music, not about the two of us." She glanced over at Blake, who was sitting up now, still blushing. "Let us enjoy the festival for a while, and then we can talk about the rest, okay?"

The pair settled back down together to watch Grimm Tidings play. Weiss called their music 'symphonic metal' or something like that, babbling on about other musical terms that Blake honestly didn't understand until Blake told Weiss to be quiet and let her enjoy the music.

Late into the evening, Blake walked Weiss home, clutching a bag that now held a Grimm Tidings t-shirt sitting on top of the books they'd bought that morning. Weiss reached for the door to Winter's apartment, only to stop, not looking at Blake. "Blake... I know part of this has to still feel a little odd, to you, I mean. If, if we need to slow down..."

Blake stepped up behind Weiss, wrapping her arms around the dainty white-haired girl. Was her soulmate so un-used to affection that she couldn't bring herself to trust it? Oh, she could curse Jacques Schnee for damaging such a soul. "Weiss, it's okay. Yes, it feels a little strange, but it also feels right. One thing at a time, together, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, and one more thing." Blake turned Weiss around, bending down to give Weiss a gentle kiss. "Just so you know, you were the first person I kissed."

"I feel honored."

"The honor is all mine." An "Ahem," from behind Weiss drew their attention, and they looked up to see Winter standing in the doorway, her expression unreadable other than one raised eyebrow.

"I take it the two of you enjoyed yourselves? It's rather later than I expected you to be home, Weiss." Weiss's sister asked with a stony glare.

"Yes, we did. And no, I don't feel any guilt, Winter." Weiss crossed her arms and tried to return Winter's glare. Blake bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the sight of her girlfriend glaring up at her sister.

"Nor should you, but do remember that right now I am responsible for your well-being. Next time you are planning on being out this late, please let me know. Thank you for bringing her home, Miss Belladonna." Winter gave Blake a dismissive nod.

"Yes, ma'am."

As she walked to the subway station, Blake realized something. A moment ago, at Winter's apartment door, she'd thought of Weiss as her girlfriend. That was something she hadn't thought she was ready for. Were they dating? Was Weiss her 'girlfriend'? Blech, dating was weird. She and Weiss would have to talk about that. For now, she made her way home, drifting through the memories of the day. Whatever words fit her and Weiss's relationship, there was an undeniable bond between them, and today had been a good day for them.


	7. Chambers

"Father is going to have kittens over this. No, he will have a whole herd of full-grown cats."

Weiss jumped as her sister tossed the morning paper down on the breakfast bar in front of her. "It's a clowder," she answered, picking up the paper to see what her sister was angry over.

"Excuse me?" Winter glared at Weiss, definitely not amused.

"A group of cats is properly called a clowder," Weiss muttered as she scanned the front page. Tucked into one corner of the front-page story about the music festival was one of the pictures of her and Blake snuggled up on the blanket. "Good, she didn't use the other picture."

"What other picture? And don't try and distract me. Right now, we have to avoid antagonizing Father any more than necessary. Weiss." Winter sat next to her sister at the breakfast bar, wrapping an arm around Weiss's shoulder. "I haven't been lucky enough to find my soulmate, only one ten people do, so I can't really understand how it affects you. But you and Blake are going to have to have to behave yourselves, at least in public."

"Eight percent." Weiss had a dreamy expression on her face as she sipped her coffee, looking over the rest of the article on the music festival. "Only an estimated eight to nine percent of people find their soulmates in their lifetime. That's how lucky Blake and I are. But I will talk to Blake. We'll try to act a little more... appropriate in public."

"Fine. Now what was that about another picture?"

* * *

"This is an outrage! An insult to my family name!"

Jacques Schnee was in a frothing rage, just short of screaming at the gray-haired magistrate sitting behind her desk. Crimson sat in a leather armchair nearby, her head tilted to listen. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mister Schnee, but didn't Miss Belladonna just tell us that your daughter consented to the publication of the picture. Should she have consulted with, well, at this point I assume either her sister Winter or Mr. Cobalt would be the best person to have given permission, wouldn't they? Perhaps. But they were in a crowd in a public place, and given the circumstances, getting permission to publish the picture was almost more of a courtesy than a requirement on the _Vale Standard_ 's part."

The magistrate nodded. "Valid arguments indeed, Mrs. Crimson. And Mister Schnee, please control yourself or I will have you removed from my chambers. Right now, I do not give the proverbial fuck how rich or connected you are. What matters within these walls is your treatment of your daughter. Speaking of Weiss Schnee, where _is_ she? She is supposed to be present for this hearing."

"Flat tire, Winter said when she called me. No more updates since second call saying it was handled and they were on their way," Cobalt shrugged.

Jacques scoffed. "An obvious blatant ploy to keep my daughter from being returned to me. And trust me, when Weiss is returned to me, I will correct her behavior appropriately."

The magistrate looked over her reading glasses at Jacques, shaking her head with a frown. "Flat tires happen, Mister Schnee. The universe plays no favorites. I'm sure you've been riding in at least one car that had a flat tire if you bothered to notice. And since I know you never served in the military, let me acquaint you with an old piece of military wisdom: Never give an order you know won't be obeyed. Mister Schnee, Blake, and your daughter are not only teenagers but soulmates. They're going to want to spend time together. They even have a legal right to do so. And as someone who's watched their own child find their soulmate, I can say with some certainty that asking them to 'behave themselves' is an exercise in futility."

"I don't care what they _think_ they have a legal right to do, as her father I have the right to-"

The door to the magistrate's chambers opened, and Winter stepped in. "I apologize for our being late. Once again my sister has surprised me with her resourcefulness."

"Resourcefulness? And where is she, I don't see her, unless you're keeping her in your pocket as a poorly-chosen joke." The magistrate gave Winter an inquiring look.

"In the restroom washing her hands. She was the one who changed the tire, a skill I do not have," Winter replied, bowing her head for a moment towards the magistrate. "I will be correcting that lack shortly, I assure you."

"There, see, Mister Schnee? No cheap ploy, just a simple flat tire. Let's give Weiss a moment to clean up, then we can begin this preliminary hearing."

When Weiss entered the room, her father moved to stand in front of her. "Young lady, you have some explaining to do. Your behavior has been inexcusable. You will-"

"I'd like to sit next to Blake. Please move." Weiss's voice was calm and collected as she looked up at her father. Suddenly she realized how _small_ he seemed now that she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Out of the question. You will sit next to me, and you're coming home after this meeting."

"Move. Or be moved." Weiss wasn't wearing Myrtenaster for this meeting, but she was pretty sure she could still summon up enough of a glyph to knock her dad on his ass.

"Mister Schnee, I won't tolerate these sort of tactics in this chamber. Or in my courtroom, once we get that far. Sit down and behave yourself. Weiss is free to sit where she wants." The magistrate folded her hands on her desk, looking at Cobalt.

Weiss found the seat Blake had saved for her, siding her hand into Blake's. "You okay?" Blake asked, leaning over to whisper to Weiss. "That seemed a little tense."

"It's okay. I just realized I wasn't afraid of him anymore."

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class, Weiss, Blake?" The magistrate was regarded the pair with amusement.

"Nothing important, Your Honor. An idea for our next date," Weiss answered, giving Blake a smile. Jacques scoffed, and Weiss composed herself looking at the magistrate with a neutral expression.

"Well, let's not get in the way of young love more than we have to, shall we? Mister Cobalt, I'd like to hear from you first. How do things stand from Child Services' perspective?"

Cobalt instantly went from his habitual slouch to sitting ramrod-straight. "Our investigation into the events in the Schnee home is proceeding. Members of the staff are being interviewed, security footage is being reviewed, and forensics has looked over the physical evidence. Witnesses to the confrontation in the ballroom are being interviewed as well, and several of those witnesses have given us copies of the video they took with their scrolls."

"Does Child Services have anything they'd like to say at this time?"

"So far everything is confirming Weiss's story. Her father ordered her kept in her room, by force if necessary, and when she escaped, he ordered her stunned."

"And Weiss's current living situation?"

Winter spoke up before Cobalt could answer. "She's staying with me, in my spare bedroom. We went shopping the day before yesterday and I bought her some clothes and such. Weiss is free to come and go as she pleases."

"So I noticed," the magistrate replied, tapping on the newspaper sitting on her desk. Weiss winced; maybe letting the newspaper use that photograph hadn't been so great of an idea after all. "And we have the results of the comparative aura scan. Now I can't understand this myself," she said, picking up the paper and scanning it, "but I can read the summary, and it says these two are soulmates."

"Motion to suppress, your honor," Harris said, laying the paper on the desk. "We want the aura test done in a lab we trust."

The magistrate scanned the motion. "You mean a lab your client controls, Miss Harris. Motion denied. The lab where the test was done is kingdom-certified, their maintenance logs are all in order, and so are all of the technician's certifications. I'm not about to hand your client a chance to cook the results in his favor. Nice try."

"Now," the magistrate turned a steely glare towards Jacques, "Mister Schnee, regardless of the fact that your daughter has at least temporarily been removed from your custody, you are still legally required to provide financial support. That means, for example, you will continue to pay for her scroll service. No cutting that off out of spite. I'm not going to expect you to continue the no-doubt lavish allowance she was getting, but she does need money to live on. Also, I note that there's a request here that Weiss be allowed some of her clothing. Again, I doubt her sister's apartment has enough room for all her clothes, but you will allow her or her designated agent access. Is that understood?"

"Your Honor, I feel obligated to point out that Weiss's bedroom is still technically a crime scene. Evidence could be disturbed or removed," Cobalt interjected.

"Point. Then they can have access under police supervision. Weiss, is there someone you would trust to get the clothes for you?"

"Klein Sabine. He's the person on the house staff I trust the most."

Jacques scoffed. "If I could find him. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Weiss froze. Had something happened to Klein? Had her text message put him in danger? "I sent Klein a text message yesterday. I asked him to make sure my mother knew the truth about what happened, and to let her know I was okay."

"So he's the one that helped you escape. I'll see that he's fired immediately."

"Mister Schnee, threats like that do not help your case," interjected the magistrate. "Regardless, I'd like Mister Sabine made available for questioning once he's located. Okay, now on to some hopefully more cheerful news. Weiss, Blake I need to ask some questions about your relationship since your soulmate bond is at the heart of this matter. Blake, do you understand that as Weiss's soulmate, you have the right to regular access to Weiss? At this time, do you have any problem with the degree of access to her you've been given?"

"None," the Faunus girl answered, shaking her head. "When I call or text Weiss, she answers. And we spent the day together yesterday, exploring the city and getting to know each other."

Jacques started to rise from his seat, but Harris put her arm in his way. "Given Miss Belladonna's admitted past as a member of the White Fang, we have concerns about her having unsupervised access to a member of the Schnee family. The Schnee Dust Company has often been the target of White Fang attacks."

"Not without reason," Blake growled, earning her a _Not helping_ glare from Weiss.

Harris simply smiled and gestured toward Blake, as if to say _See what I mean?_

The magistrate leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Now that is a valid concern, Miss Harris. Weiss, do you feel under threat from Blake in any way?"

"I feel less threatened by Blake than I do my own father. She's never harmed me or threatened to do so, and she's been honest and open about her time with the White Fang." This earned Weiss a glare from her father, which she shook off with a _What do I care?_ Shrug.

"And Miss Belladonna, you've left the White Fang? Severed all ties with them?"

"I-" Blake stopped, not sure how to answer the question. "I have a few people I consider friends who are still part of the White Fang. Ilia, she helped me look for Weiss after the soulfire started."

"Mm. This is a sensitive area, especially given the current peace negotiations between the White Fang and the Atlas government. A compromise, then. Blake, your access is guaranteed by law, but we'll put some light supervision on it. You have to keep Winter or Cobalt informed of where you plan on going together and what you plan on doing. But I don't want any current White Fang members to have unsupervised access to Weiss. Winter or Mister Cobalt must supervise any such contact. And Blake, please limit your contact with current members of the White Fang. Is this acceptable?"

Ghira stirred. So far, he'd been watching to see how this played out, but now he felt the need to speak up. "Sienna Khan called me this morning. She told me she'd seen the picture of Weiss and Blake in the paper, and asked how they were getting along. She's also expressed interest in meeting Weiss."

"Out of the question! There is no way I will allow-!"

"Shut. Up. Mister Schnee." The magistrate's voice snapped out, silencing the room. "For once, I must admit you raise a valid point. A meeting between Sienna Khan and Weiss is not completely out of the question, but it would have to be carefully discussed. For one thing, a neutral location would be called for. There's no way I'd let Weiss walk into the White Fang's Atlas headquarters, for example. I'm sure you're a capable combatant, given your training, but sufficient numbers and firepower would eventually overwhelm you."

"We're renting a townhouse here in Atlas for the negotiations; would that be neutral enough?" Kali spoke up, laying a calming hand on her husband's arm.

"Possibly, assuming any other security concerns can be addressed. Now-" A knock at came at the door, and the magistrate looked up in frustration. "Now what?"

A clerk peered in the door. "Ma'am, I've got someone here who's looking for Jacques Schnee _and_ Weiss Schnee, separately. He says he was told to find to find them here."

The magistrate nodded, and the clerk let in a freckle-faced young man. "Okay, I'm a process server for Dewey and Howl." He held out an envelope to Jacques Schnee. "Congratulations, you're served. Divorce papers."

Harris took the envelope as Jacques stood there in shock. "What nonsense is this? Willow would never dare-!"

"I'd never dare? I think you don't know me half as well as you think you do. And the divorce wasn't my idea originally, but I'm going along with it. He insisted, you see."

Everyone stared as Willow Schnee stepped through the doorway, wreathed in soulfire.


	8. Parallax

It was Jacques that found his voice first. "Willow, dear," he said, adjusting his collar as he stood, his lips suddenly dry, "I'm taking care of this. There's no need for you to be here. You can, you can go searching for your soulmate. I'm sure the three of us can come to some sort of understanding."

 _Slap._ Jacques stepped back from the contact, recoiling not from the force of impact, but the shock. "Jacques, if I was happy with much of how you've handled much of, well, _anything_ , over the last several years, your lawyer wouldn't be holding divorce papers. And as far as finding my soulmate, that's not necessary. Luckily they were close at hand when the soulfire started."

"Then why haven't you-"

"Witnesses." Everyone looked at Blake, and she shrugged. "Her husband, two of their children, a couple of lawyers, a magistrate, plus the rest of us. It's a battery of witnesses nobody will be able to argue with."

"For the record, I dislike being used in this fashion, Mrs. Schnee." The magistrate stood, her steely gaze level at Willow. "While I can understand your actions, it's inappropriate to use an officer of the court in this fashion."

"Understood, your honor, and I apologize. As she says, I wanted there to be enough witnesses nobody could argue about it. Plus I wanted to get my foot in the door for these proceedings and establish that my interests aren't the same as Jacques'." Willow turned back to Jacques, and she regarded him as one might a dead cockroach in their salad at a five-star restaurant. "Now I'd like to sit next to Weiss and the young lady next to her, who I'm assuming is her soulmate?"

"Just a minute. You said you'd already found your soulmate. So who are they? I think I deserve to know." Jacques stepped to one side, even as he scowled at his wife, his arms crossed.

Willow laughed, snapping her fingers. "Oh, I forgot that part, didn't I? Sorry, got a bit caught up in my own cleverness, he'll be angry at me for that. You can come in now," she called toward the chamber door.

In walked Klein Sabine, sporting pale blue soulfire to match Willow's golden brown glow. He took in the surprise on Weiss and Winter's faces, then the fury on Jacques'. "This comes as much of a surprise to me as it does all of you," he said with a laugh. "And for the record, Mister Schnee, I am hereby tendering my resignation, effective immediately." Klein held out a hand to Willow. "Though I do suppose there's one thing we can take care of now. Walking around glowing is annoying."

Bristling, Jacques started to step between the two of them. "If you think you can just walk in here steal my wife you traitor!-!"

"Oh shut up!" Willow snapped. "He didn't steal me, you abandoned our marriage a long time ago. I'm just sorry it took me this long to decide to be rid of you." With a decided air, Willow stepped around Jacques and took Klein's hand.

It was probably one of the most breathtaking moments Weiss had ever known. When their hands met, their soulfires flowed over each other, golden brown swirling with pale blue and mixing together. Then for an instant, it flared into an incredible brightness, then faded, leaving her mother and the man who had been a second father to her standing there, looking at each other in wonder. "Did it look like that when Blake and I-?" she whispered to Kali, who nodded with a smile.

The magistrate laughed, startling everyone. "Well, congratulations are in order, I believe." She paused, counting bodies and chairs and figuring floorspace. "I think this hearing is going to need to be moved to a somewhat larger room. Let's take a brief recess while I have them scare up a conference room for us."

* * *

"Thank the gods that's over." Willow slumped in her chair, hands clutched around a cup of coffee. "You have no idea how much I psyched myself up for that. It was pretty nerve-wracking." Klein laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Willow reached up to lay a hand on his.

"When-how-I mean, Klein, you've worked for us for years, how did this not happen before?" Winter shook her head in confusion.

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off Willow. "I was fairly surprised myself when it happened. But I did some research. Most bonds form when the soulmates are first in range of each other, but there are cases where it happens between people who already knew each other, sometimes for years, and no-one knows why. It's one of the great mysteries of how soulmates work in the first place, like why children don't bond, or why some people bond in trios." Klein smiled at Weiss. "In a way, we have you to thank for this."

"Me?" Weiss was baffled. "What do I have to do with you and my mother being soulmates?"

"Well, it happened after your text message yesterday..."

* * *

 _Klein nodded grimly as he read the text message from Weiss. Of course, her mother needed to know the truth about what had happened. He'd been keeping a low profile around the house, not hiding exactly, but doing his best to avoid Jacques' attention while helping the police learn what had really gone on at the Schnee home. He'd probably get discovered and fired eventually, but it was worth it if he helped take that smug bastard down._

 _Luckily Willow had decided on drinking alone in her suite this morning instead of one of the more public areas of the house. This was likely to be a rather loud conversation. Klein opened the door softly and crept in. There was no telling what Mrs. Schnee's mood was; he knew she loved all her children, but the pain of her husband's betrayal had driven her to retreat from life years ago._

 _"Mrs. Schnee? Are you awake? I need to talk to you," Klein called out as he peered around the room._

 _"I'm over here. Didn't expect them to send you with my wine. Almost done with this bottle" Willow muttered, and now he could see her, slumped bonelessly on the bench beneath the bay window. Her words were drowsy, but not slurred. Good, she'd probably just woken up and hadn't really started drinking yet._

 _He shook his head as he took a seat next to Willow. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any wine for you, ma'am. Weiss asked me to come to talk to you."_

 _"Weiss? Haven't seen her in, in days. Suppose she's too busy for her drunk of a mother anymore. Children, they grow up and they abandon you, Klein. Never have children, that's my advice."_

 _"She hasn't abandoned you, she's... what has Jacques told you, about what happened to her?"_

 _"Nothing, haven't seen him since before I saw Weiss." Anger flared beneath the drunken haze in Willow's eyes. "What's happened to my little girl? What's that bastard done?"_

 _Klein took a deep breath. Best to start at the beginning. "Weiss has found her soulmate."_

 _"Actual soulmate? Soulfire and everything? This calls for a, a celebration!" Willow reached for the glass of wine sitting on the coffee but Klein gently slid the glass out of her reach._

 _"Ma'am, I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. When Jacques found out about the soulfire, he took it badly. He had Weiss confined to her room, even posting armed guards there with orders to make sure she didn't leave, to shoot her with stunners if necessary. I suppose he thought the problem would go_ away, _if he just kept her locked up long enough."_

 _Willow's head was bowed, looking down at the hands clenched in her lap now. "There's more, isn't there?"_

 _He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Two nights ago, Weiss's soulmate arrived at the house, an invited guest to a reception Jacques was hosting. The peace talks between the White Fang and the Atlas government, remember? Weiss made a break for it, headed straight for the ballroom. In front of all the guests, she found her soulmate and completed the bond. Several of them took videos with their scrolls; I have one to show you." Klein hesitated before continuing. "I will warn you, Jacques and Weiss had a confrontation. There were a lot of witnesses."_

 _"Show me," Willow hissed._

 _The white-haired woman was silent as the video played, but by the time it was over, she was seething. "He **hit** her?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am. She was recording something else and got his reaction to finding out about the soulfire on the recording. It... it's bad."_

 _"Play it."_

 _"Ma'am, I don't think..."_

 _"Play. It." There was a_ _steel_ _in Willow's voice Klein couldn't ever remember hearing before, and without a word, he played the copy of Weiss's first confrontation with her father for her mother._

 _Willow's hands were shaking as she reached out to pick up the wine bottle from the table. She turned it this way and that, watching the liquid flow in the bottle. Then, suddenly, she screamed and threw the bottle across the room. It bounced off the wall, tumbling to the floor, dark red wine spilling across the tiles._

 _"It didn't smash. I thought it would smash," she said softly, her words thunderous in the silence._

 _"Sadly, that never works like in the movies."_

 _"Where, where is Weiss now?"_

 _"She's staying at Winter's apartment. From the messages she's sent me, she and her soulmate had some scan or another done yesterday, to determine if they actually are soulmates. They passed, by the way."_

 _Willow leaned back on the bench, staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to be here anymore," she whispered._

 _"Ma'am, you're not thinking of-"_

 _"I can't be Mrs. Schnee anymore. I tried to tough it out, even though I knew he didn't love me, that he never had. For the children's sake, you know? But no matter how hard I tried, all I got in return was contempt, and it hurt, it hurt oh so much. So I looked for a way to numb the pain." She stood, picking up the bottle she'd hurled from where it lay in the puddle of spilled wine and started pacing back and forth, tapping on the bottle with one manicured nail. "But it didn't numb the pain, it just... pushed it away for a little while. And it took more and more to push the pain away, and it pushed the pain away less and less. So maybe the time has come for Jacques and me to part ways. I need a good divorce lawyer, one he can't bribe or bully. I know, I'll ask Lyssa Adel's advice, I should be able to trust her if she's still talking to me."_

 _"Mrs. Schnee... Willow, you're glowing!"_

 _Willow stopped dead in her tracks, noticing at the golden-brown glow covering her arms. "So I am! Is this... is this soulfire?" She looked up at Klein, wonder in her voice. "You're glowing too! Are we...? Why didn't it happen earlier?"_

 _"I don't know," Klein said in a hushed whisper, playing with the blue-white glow wreathing his arms, turning this way and that, watching it dance like flames. "But I do know that right here, right now, I'm rooting for you. Call me the first member of Team Willow, if you like." He stood, holding out his hand. "Care to shake on it?"_

 _Willow started to reach out her hand, only to jerk it back. "No, not yet. If we complete the bond before anyone sees it,_ _Jacques'll_ _claim it 's a fraud. We need, we need witnesses, ones he can't control. I don't think we can manage the crowd scene Weiss did, but we'll come up with something. You mentioned some sort of scan or something for being soulmates; we'll need one done, quickly and discretely. Money usually solves that kind of thing rather easily; it fills me with an evil sort of glee to think of using Jacques' own money against him. Now let's get planning..._ "

* * *

"...Klein? You stopped mid-sentence there. Are you alright?" Winter was giving him a puzzled look, but Weiss just shook her head.

"It's a soulmate thing. For a while after forming the bond, you have a tendency to stop in the middle of saying something, or you get distracted easily. I think it's your minds adjusting to being connected to each other. Like last night at dinner, Blake and I each ordered what the other was planning on getting. Down to our beverages." Weiss laughed. "We didn't even notice until Blake took a sip of 'her' coffee and spat it across the table."

Blake blushed. "I said I was sorry!"

Winter cleared her throat and said, "I don't want to interrupt, but I have to ask: What about Whitley? Does he know about this yet? Or about Weiss and Blake?"

"Yes, Whitley knows about me and Klein. And we've... done our best to correct what Jacques told him about Weiss and Blake. He doesn't believe it, of course; your father's had a lot of influence over him, unfortunately." Willow sighed. "But he's listening to me, and not rejecting what I say as impossible." She gave Weiss a sad smile. "Right now he's rather worried about his big sister. Jacques was very... particular about what he told Whitley about Blake, so he's convinced she's going to murder you as soon as the two of you are alone. How are the two of you doing, by the way? Klein didn't have a lot of details. Is Blake really White Fang?"

" _Ex_ -White Fang, Mrs. Schnee. I was tired of hurting people when what I wanted to do was _help_ people." Blake reached out and intertwined her hand with Weiss's. "I wouldn't go back now, even if I could. I've found something worth fighting for."

* * *

Weiss smoothed out her skirt as she sat in the living room of her mother's new apartment. When Willow Schnee had decided she was leaving both her husband and their home, she did so quickly and thoroughly. Klein had gone to visit first thing that morning; by dinnertime, they'd had the scan done, divorce papers drawn up, and a short-term lease on the apartment Weiss now sat in. Her mother was looking into different long-term options but didn't to settle on anything just yet.

For one thing, both her and Klein's and Weiss and Blake's soulbonds were newly-formed, and the two pairs were still deciding where their boundaries lay. Willow had firmly stated that she was willing to let Weiss and Blake sort things out for themselves, but drew the line at overnight stays, at least for the time being.

Which Weiss was fine with, and she was fairly sure Blake felt the same way. They were getting comfortable with each other, but every now and again, she'd do something and Blake would flinch, or vice versa or something just plain strange would happen. Like what had happened at lunch today. Weiss had reached for her water glass, only to find Blake in the middle of filing it. They'd blushed as they looked away from each other, but Weiss had felt more embarrassed for Blake than for herself.

A knock came at the door, and Weiss reluctantly went to answer it. Her brother Whitley stood there. "Hello, Weiss, it's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Whitley. Not quite the raving madwoman father portrayed me as, am I?" She gestured toward the couch. "Have a seat. Klein and mother are out shopping right now."

"And your... other half, Blake, I think her name is?" Whitley asked as he sat.

"With her parents for the afternoon. We do spend time apart, you know. What did father tell you about, about what happened that night?" Weiss crossed her arms as she sat, looking at her brother.

"That something had gone wrong in your training, that somehow your aura had gotten entangled with that other girl's, and that the two of you weren't really soulmates, but she was a White Fang terrorist manipulating you to turn you against him." Whitley gave Weiss a challenging look. "And I assume you're going to tell me that none of that is true?"

"Well, part of it is true. Blake used to be part of the White Fang, but she left them, she's not with them anymore. The rest of it is pretty much bullshit. Blake and I are really soulmates, there is an analysis that can be done to confirm it, and we passed with flying colors."

"And what about fighting your way through our home to get to her? By what definition is that 'sane'? You turned our home into a battlefield!"

"He turned armed guards on me, Whitley! The very same men who are supposed to be charged with our protection were trying to gun me down on his orders. What kind of father does that? And if you've watched some of the security footage, you'd see that I didn't hurt anyone I didn't have to. I only fought to clear my way."

"Father hasn't let me. He says I don't need to trouble myself with such things."

"Would you like to? Or hear how he reacted, in his own voice, when he found out about my soulfire? He hit me, Whitley. Twice. That morning, he'd told me he wasn't going to let me go off to Beacon, that he was making me stay here, in Atlas, to study business. Gods above and gods below, Whitley, I've even got video of the first moment Blake and I met. What has father got against that? Any evidence?"

"It's foolish not to do as Father commands, sister."

Weiss leaned forward, a calculating gleam in her eye. "But isn't it also foolish to make a decision based on incomplete information? Isn't it wisest to be well-informed about something before making up your mind?"

Her brother opened his mouth, then paused, thinking. "Let me hear your side of things, then. But I will warn you that it's going to be very, very hard to convince me."


End file.
